The Connection between Two Worlds
by Wind'story
Summary: A young man meets a girl who transferred schools from Japan and turns out the girl and her family is his neighbour. Together, they created a new club in the school, Cardfight Club and takes part in tournaments. Throughout the tournaments, they found a whole new world.
1. Chapter 0: Cardfight

Does this world have a time machine yet? If it does, I would like to travel to the future and answer the question: How is my future going to be?

But for now, the answer is I don't know. Will it be a hard, challenging and winding road with success awaits for me in the end like a cliche from a movie? Or will it be a mundane, normal yet peaceful life for me?

What is my desired future? The answer is I don't know...

and I wouldn't want to think about it now.

One's mind has been ranting this for a while as he sat in the counter, staring at the ceiling. He is a fairly slim and tall, with unkempt short black hair and bangs that reach just his eyes. He's dressed in a quite neutral fashion as he wore a plain blue t-shirt with dark blue jeans. That person is me, the main character for this story! I'm Jullian Fong, and I'm currently 17 years old. As you can see earlier, I'm working in a part time job, although I'm barely doing any work. This place I work in is called Cards Gatherer, a card game shop. Besides just selling card games, some people gather at the shop to play card games too. Currently, the card game which is the most popular among people is a game called Cardfight!Vanguard. The game is played worldwide and it's well known to most human being in Earth. I myself do play that game too.

I'm watching others players play in the card shop while I'm watching over the counter. It's a peaceful day as usual. And as usual, the sales in the shop aren't increasing too. We even got new products released few days ago...

As my eyes was scanning the whole shop, I stopped at a spot. There's a girl about my age dressed in a purple blouse and had her black hair tied into a ponytail. She was sitting in a table all alone, looking through a pile of cards. Probably that's a trial deck.

I took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hello. You seems puzzled about something. Do you need my help?" I mustered my courage and spoke to her in my most friendly and polite way possible.

She turned her gaze upwards towards me. She looked a little grumpy.

"No, I'm fine." came a blunt reply.

"I see. Do you want me to teach you how to play the game?" I asked.

"Why did you assumed that?" She asked back.

"Well, you're looking at the guide book while looking at your cards. I figured you might be a beginner considering that you're using a trial deck. If someone already knew the game, they wouldn't bother looking at the game guide." I made my deduction.

"You're sharp."

"Haha... You're over exaggerating. I'm Jullian Fong, and you are..?"

"Kazuha Lee."

I'm glad I got her name. It's will be weird to know a player without knowing their name. I taught her the basics and the card types and decided to play a game with her to let her understand the game better. They say experience is the best way to learn after all.

"I should tell you the backstory of the game just understanding. We are fighting on the planet Cray in this game. Cray is a planet similar to Earth, but it's the place where these characters from the cards live. In Cray, we players are nothing but astral bodies, so we take the form of the units to fight. Those units are called Vanguard, which is who we are." I explained the 'logic' of the game to her.

"Huh? Am I to believe whatever you said is true?" She's puzzled.

"It's up to you. But I believe imaginating the situation is the key to wining the game. That's how you come up strategies and counters to your opponent."

"I see. Let's start the game then."

"Roger. Stand up, my Vanguard! Officer Cadet, Andrei!" I called out my first vanguard.

"Stand up, my Vanguard! Happiness Collector!" She followed me. I was using Aqua Force and she used Pale Moon. These are called clans and each clan has their own unique play style to win the game.

I was going first to explain the flow of the game better. First it's the Stand and Draw phase. All rested units restand and you draw a card from the top card of your deck. But since it's the beginning of the game, there's no rested units so I'll just draw a card. Next, it's the Ride Phase. You can use a card from a hand which is one grade higher that your current vanguard and place it on top of your vanguard. This powers up your vanguard and gives it access to more powerful skills. I placed Kelpie Rider, Polo on top of Andrei. And this activated Andrei's skill that lets it move to a rear guard circle when a unit rides on top of it. Rear guards that are called to the rear guard circles help your vanguard throughout the game. It will be lonely to just have one unit attacking and defending the whole time right? After this, is the Main phase, where you can place more units on rear guard circles. This is a Call. You can use Activate skills too during the Main phase. I didn't call any units and moved on to the next phase, which is the Attack phase. The first player going can't attack so I then moved on to the End Phase, where the player declares his or her turn is over and at this phase there are certain skills activate too.

Now it's her turn next. She drew a card and ride Miracle Tumbler, Lance. She called Happiness Collector behind her vanguard and straight on moved to her Attack phase like me, but since she's the second player to go, she can attack. Attacking is crucial since you need to deal six damage to your opponent to win a game. When, declaring an attack, you turn the card sideways to declare the attack. Grade 1 and 0s have the ability to boost, which is to add their power to the unit in front of them to create a more powerful attack. That's why she called Happiness Collector behind her vanguard. To have a successful attack, the attacking power must be equal or greater that the defending unit's power. Also, when a vanguard attacks, you reveal the top card of the deck and add it to your hand. This is call a Drive Check. She revealed a Grade 0 card with a yellow bar on the bottom and a symbol on the top right corner of the card. These cards are call trigger units and they have special effects that take place when it's revealed in a Drive Check. The effects varies based on the symbol on the top right corner. In this case she revealed a critical trigger, which increases the critical of a unit and gives it a 5000 power bonus. Criticals are used to determine how many damage will be dealt to the opponent. After that, I have to do a Damage Check. Whenever a vanguard is hit by an attack, you have to do a Damage Check, which is revealing the top card of your deck and place it in the Damage zone, a place to keep track how many damage you have taken. If you have six cards here, you lose! During Damage Check, any trigger units revealed can activate their effects too. My first damage wasn't a trigger unit but my second card is a draw trigger, which increases one of my units power by 5000 and allows me to draw an extra card. All trigger effects give a unit 5000 bonus power which is useful in attacking and defending.

She ended her turn and it's my turn again. I drew another card and ride Kelpie Rider, Denis. And I called another Denis to my upper left rear guard circle before moving to Attack phase. I attacked with my rear guard first. She took one damage which was not a trigger. My vanguard attacked next and I got a stand trigger from the drive check. This can turn a card vertical again and allowing it to attack again since it's not sideways anymore. She did another damage check, revealing a heal trigger. This trigger can remove a card from the damage zone if you have equal or more damage than your opponent. Unfortunately, Kazuha only had one damage whereas I have two when she revealed the trigger, so she couldn't recover a damage. She sulked when she saw that. But the 5000 power bonus increased her vanguard's defence. Still my rear guard is more powerful than her vanguard thanks to my own trigger's effects. She place a card on the guardian circle. That is called a guard. When your unit is attacked, you can use the cards in your hand to prevent the attack from being successful. The card's shield power will be added to the attacked unit's power. This made her vanguard's power stronger than my rear guard and the attack didn't go through. This is how you prevent yourself from taking more damage. I ended my turn.

She continued by riding Star Magician Elen and she called Darkside Princess. That card wasn't in the trial deck which suprised me.

"I got this card from a friend of mine before she moved away. That's what got me to try out the game." she told me after seeing my shocked expression.

She moved on to the Attack phase by attacking my vanguard with Darkside Princess. Even though it only has 9000 power and can't pass through my 10000 power vanguard, it has a skill that adds 5000 power when it attacks, making the total power 14000 power. This is the fun part of the game, using various skills to create a strategy and overcome obstacles or protecting yourself. I moved my rear guard Denis to the guardian circle. This is an ability only Grade 2s have, Intercept. They can move from a front row rear guard circle to the guardian circle to defend the vanguard. Darkside's attack failed and it's sent to the soul due to its skill. Soul is the cards under the vanguard circle. Her vanguard attacked next and dealt me one damage.

I went on and ride One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas. I decided to not call any rear guards and attacked. Grade 3s have an ability to do another drive check, or what we call Twin Drive.

"Drive check! First.. It's not a trigger. Second check, I got a critical trigger! I gave all effects to my vanguard!" I did my drive checks and dealt two damage to her. That puts me in a lead by one damage.

"I stand and draw. Ride, Masked Magician, Harri. Since both of us have a grade 3 vanguard, I can pay the cost to Stride right?" She asked. I nodded in response.

Actually, before the Main phase, there is a Stride phase but you only can take actions during this phase when both players have a grade 3 vanguard like Kazuha said. To stride, you choose cards from your hand with their total sum of grades being 3 or higher and discard them, then choose a face down G-unit from the G-zone and place it on top of your vanguard. The vanguard becomes the Heart, where the G-unit obtain the vanguard's power and name. G-units are Grade 4 cards, they have different card backs. They also have a stronger ability as they posses Triple Drive, when you can do three drive checks in one attack!

Back to the game.. Kazuha stride into Ardor Dragon Master, Amanda. Follow on, she activated Harri's stride skill and superior called Darkside Princess and gave it plus 5000 power. This triggered Collector's skill and she drew an extra card. Then, she called Moonlight Melody Tamer, Betty behind Darkside. She begun her attacks with Darkside and again it gets 5000 power. I let the attack hit and she used Betty's skill to call another Harri from the soul, giving her another attack. I blocked it this time and I nullified her vanguard's attack with a card with the Sentinel ability. Her drive check got her a stand and a heal trigger, which powered up the Harri on the rear guard and allowed it to attack again. I didn't stop the attack and she pulled the damage gap by two, with me sitting at five damage while she has three. I'm in a tight spot now. If I take another damage, I lose. At the end of the turn, the G-unit on the vanguard circle returns to the G-zone face up.

I begun my turn and stride into Marine General of the Heavenly Scales, Tidal Bore Dragon. Then I called Magnum Assault and Railgun Assault to the same column and I called Battle Siren, Rhode to the right column. I activated Andrei's skill and it allows Rhode to restand after attacking the vanguard. My attacks begun.

First, I attacked with Magnum with a boost from Railgun Assault. She blocked the attack with a stand trigger.

Second, I activate Magnum's skill and restand it while giving it 2000 power. This gave me another attack to her vanguard which she guarded it again.

Third, my vanguard attacked. She decided to let it through but it was a grave mistake. My drive checks revealed a draw trigger, and I powered up Rhode while drawing on extra card. Since Tidal Bore Dragon's attacks hits, I drew a card with it's skill.

Fourth, Rhode attacked. With Thavas's stride skill, whenever my units attack, if it the fourth attack during this turn, I can retire one of my opponents rear guard. Harri was retired and she let the attack through. She got a draw trigger from that damage check.

And my last attack was from none other than Rhode because of Andrei's skill but it was still blocked. At least I evened the damage this time.

I passed my turn and she stride into Amanda again and called Darkside once more. She called Card Dealer, Jacqueline in front of Betty and moved on by attacking with Darkside. With me having five damage, I can't afford to let any attacks pass. Darkside was sent to the soul after attacking but with Jacqueline's skill, when it attacks and it's boosted by a rear guard she can call another card from the soul to a rear guard circle. She used it to call Darkside again. She does really like to use that card huh..

Her vanguard attacked next and I blocked it, but the attack will still go through if she got two triggers from her drive check and powered up her vanguard. She hesitated for a moment before her drive check. She got a draw trigger from the first check, and decided to power up Darkside. Her second check revealed a normal unit, but her third check..

It was a critical trigger. If she had give the draw trigger's power to her vanguard, she could have won the game! Even herself was shocked to see that trigger and she was undeniably frustrated about it. All effects of the critical trigger went to Darkside. It attacked again for the I-don't-know-how-many-times-I've-see-this-unit-attack time and it was a whooping 24000 power attack. I has to use a 10000 shield guard and an intercept to survive the attack.

"If you can survive all of my attacks, then I can too!" She's fired up now.

"We'll see about that! I stride Tidal Bore Dragon once more! Then I call Denis to the rear guard circle. Here I come.." My tone turned deeper as I started to get serious about this fight. Magnum attacked twice and both were stopped. My vanguard went next and she used up every single card in her hand to block it and I'm in the same situation as her now. I have to pull two triggers to let the attack through.

"First check! Not a trigger. Second check! I got a critical trigger! All effects to my vanguard." I declared.

"How is he so confident he will get another trigger? He just decided where to power up within a split second!" Her thoughts were echoing in her head, amazed.

"Third check... Got a heal trigger. I give all effects to my vanguard and heal one damage." I turned over my last drive check and smirked.

She did a damage check and she got a heal trigger! Wow, it's a miracle heal that saved her from dropping to six damage. But she still need to get another heal trigger in order to survive, which is a little impossible because all four heal triggers were revealed throughout the game. You can only have four heal triggers in the deck so it's impossible to pull a fifth one out of thin air. With that, I won the match.

She pouted a little after seeing the results and decided to leave. I guess I made her angry. I should have went easier maybe?

"Next time, don't even think about going easy on me!" She grunted.

Woah, she read my mind?

"Haha.. I definitely won't go easy against anyone. Where's the fun if you don't give it your all?" I gave a thumbs up.

She left the shop afterwards. Well, at least this was a good time killer.

"Hey! Get back to work!" A voice came from the storeroom.

Oops, the manger is angry at me.


	2. Chapter 1: My Fate Changed

As a high schooler, we should be planning for our own future. Like what job are we going to do, how are we living out of our lives and build a new family and it goes beyond. That's what adults usually advise us. And also, to achieve our goals, must we get good results for our tests or exams? Must we master all the difficult subjects in school to ensure our own future?

If anyone somehow misses the first chapter I'll introduce myself again. I'm a high schooler already. A second year. The name is Jullian Fong, 17 years old. I moved to this new school at the city, away from where my parents live. So yes, I'm living alone now by myself. I rented a room in an apartment near the school. It's called GreenLife. There's a big park right in front of the apartment which I like to spend most of my time there.

In this country where I am, after taking the finals for our first year, we will be assigned to different classes next year according to the results we got. My results from that wasn't that promising and I ended up in the Art stream. That class is known for having students with the same situation as me. And most of them aren't actually interested in arts. There were placed in that stream because the subjects learnt will be easier for them. Most parents hoped their child/children entered the Science stream, as it's a more versatile stream, allowing you to further studies in any courses better. Honestly, I hoped I entered that stream too, but I failed due to my results. I ended up in Arts. Then I decided to switch schools and moved to this city. There's a lot of reasons...

It's after school and I walked back home as usual.

As I continued walking,a big truck passed by. Then, it stopped at the gates of the apartment. I walked closer to the truck out of curiosity. It's a house moving agency's truck. Ohhh, it's the new resident beside my unit, probably. I didn't stay any longer and head back home. I have to hurry, my shift is starting.

What shift you ask? It's a part time at a card shop near this area. It's a 10 minute cycle from here. I do have a hobby like everyone else too, I love cardfighting. Woah woah, not fighting people using cards, it's playing a game called Cardfight! Vanguard. Again, if anyone misses the first part, I'll do a simple summary. This is the most popular game around the world now. It's so well-known there's big tournaments all around the world. In other countries like Japan, they had even more advanced stuff for this game. My best friends Adrian and Ivan introduced me to this game. They are very strong and good players too.

As soon as I stepped into the shop, everyone was gathered around. What's going on?

"Oh! Jullian, perfect timing. We're about to start now."

A guy with black glasses called me. He's the manager of the shop. Everyone calls him Li.

"Manager? What is this?"

"Ahhhh, sorry I didn't tell you about this. We are having a tournament today."

Sometimes, the shop hold small tournaments for the game and this can attract other customers and everyone could have some fun.

"Oh ok, how can I help?"

He turned back to everyone. I looked closer at the crowd. There's a guy wearing a white shirt and grey vest. That getup looked familiar. Hey, it's Ivan. He uses a Genesis deck, using Fenrir as his main unit.

"Ivan, how did you know about this? Even I know nothing about this..."

"Haha, the manager told me before I left last time I visited here."

"Where's Adrian?"

"He busy with the group project our class is doing."

"Ohhhhhh, anyway, good luck to you!"

"Back to you." he winked.

"Huh?"

Why would he wished me luck? It's not like I'm joining the tournament.

The tournament started. They are going with the single elimination style, where you lose one match and you're out of the tournament. There's just too many players cramped in one place. I was there to be the judge. I make sure everyone was playing by the rules and helped certain players to resolve any problems they have. But slowly, people started dropping like flies. Must be Ivan wrecking havoc. After about an hour, the tournament came down to the top 4. Ivan made it too. The new card from the latest set helped him in his matches. He was up against a Dark Irregular player. Both decks specialize in soul charging and utilising the cards in the soul. Ivan defeated him spectacularly. He got so much stronger...

"Now everyone, congratulations to Ivan who topped the tournament!"

Everyone clapped for him.

"But, there's another challenge for him. Will he take the title of the strongest?"

Say what?

"Ivan here has the right to challenge our strongest player in the shop, Jullian. If he wins, he could take away any 10 packs from a booster set as a bonus. If he loses, he will still get the tournament prize. So Ivan, are you up for the challenge?"

"Wait, no one said about this too!?"

I had to stop this. If he wins, the shop will lose even more profit. Even with the new booster that was released last two weeks, the sales wasn't that promising.

"Why? You're not up for the challenge?" Ivan taunted.

I walked to Manager and whispered:

"Are you fine about this? It's too hard for me to win with that new stride unit he has."

"Don't worry I got you this. I'm just lending you only, for the sake of the shop. Good luck!"

He handed me two stride units. They are the same unit, Marine General of the Heavenly Silk, Lambros. Wow, that's one of the strongest Aqua Force stride unit! Oh ya, I used the clan Aqua Force, a clan of marine military units that specialises in multiple attacks and combos in one turn.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Time for me to take my revenge from our previous fight, Jullian!"

"Good luck."

"Stand up, my Vanguard! Bubble Edge Dracokid!"

His starter was Fetter of Leather, Leyding. He got the first turn.

"I draw and ride Hati. Then, it's your turn."

"Stand and draw, then ride Tatics Sailor. Next, I call Kelpie Rider, Nicky. With his skill, I reveal a grade 3, which is Max, and search my deck for Thavas."

Yes, I got my ace into my hand now. After that, I attacked his vanguard twice and put him at two damage.

Ivan rode Camomile next and called Geleipnir to a rear guard circle. He went ahead with his assault. I guarded his first attack but in his drive check, he landed a critical trigger. With that, we were both tied for two damage.

"My turn. Stand and draw. I ride, Magnum Assault. Then I call another Magnum to the rear guard. My rear Magnum attacks."

He guarded it.

"My vanguard, take him out! Drive check... It's not a trigger.."

It's his turn now. This is where the real deal begins.

"Stand and draw. The one with the will of beast, reveal your fangs and break through the chains that bind you. Ride, Mystic Beast, Fenrir! I move on to my attack phase. Geleipnir, take out the rear guard."

"No, you're not touching that unit. It's important for my plays later. I guard."

"I knew you'll do that. Fenrir, attack the vanguard!"

I took a damage. His turn was over and now it's my turn.

"Leader of storms stand up! Lead your waves to victory! Ride, One Who Supasses the Storm, Thavas! Now, Generation Zone released! Sail through the path I desire in the future, Stride Generation! Tidal-bore Dragon. I call Battle Siren, Sustashia. Wave 1! Sustashia takes out Glenphir."

He guarded it. I attack his vangaurd next with Magnum and he stopped it too.

"Magnum's skill, it stands back up. Then, my vanguard attacks, the total power of this attack is 31000! Try stopping this."

"Ceh, it's a waste to guard now. No guard!"

"Drive check... One...two...and three. Got a stand trigger. I stand Nicky and give the power to Magnum."

He got a heal trigger during his damage check. Now he's back to three damage.

"Tidal-bore's skill. I draw a card and Magnum attack your vanguard again. Thavas's Stride skill activates, you need to chose one of your rear guard and retire it."

He didn't stop the attack and Gleipnir was retired.

"Good attack, but it's not as awesome as mine! Stride Generation! Great Angel, Doombrace. Fenrir's Stride skill, I soul charge three cards and my vanguard gains a skill. Then I call Hati."

He had set up his field. Now he going all out.

"Doombrace's skill activates. I soul blast three cards and add 5000 power to Leyding and Hati and soul charge another three cards. Hati gain 3000 from his skill. Next, I call Gleipnir from drop zone. Now, Gleipnir attacks with a boost from Hati. His skill activates. I soul charge three cards and draw one card."

I guarded that and let his vanguard's attack go through. When his turn ended, I was at four damage.

My turn started. I stride Tidal-bore again and called Max. I used Bubble Edge's skill to give Magnum another skill. Sustashia goes first, taking out the rear guard, then Max attacks. Continue, my vanguard attacks. He nullified it with a perfect guard. My assault went on with Magnum attacking the vanguard twice. I drew two cards with both of the attacks due to Bubble's skill. He let one through to preserve his hand cards. Here's where the real disaster begins..

"Stride Generation! Mythical deity rampage! Show me my glorious future with your divine powers! Mythical Beast Destroyer, Vanargardr!"

That stride unit came out. He soul charged another three cards and move Leyding into the soul. Then he called Jormungand.

"Vanargardr attacks! Skill activated. I soul blast six cards and gain a skill. Divine Judgment! I'm not done... Fenrir' Stride skill lets me call Hati to the field. I can call another unit with the skill given by Leyding. That will be Dreaming Dragon. And also, Camomile skill can call herself to the field. Hati and Jormungand skill activates and powers them up."

He replenish his rear guards and powered up like it's nothing! His vangaurd is stilling attacking. I had to nullify it.

"Vanargardr skill, I check the top four cards of my deck and rearrange it in any order I want. I put three cards on top of the deck and one at the bottom. Drive check! It's a heal trigger, alongside with two critical triggers.." He ended his sentence with a sarcastic tone. With that skill, he defined knows what he's drive checking! I had to guard every attack or else I will lose.

"Before my turn ends, I use Dreaming Dragon's skill. I reshuffle every card from the drop zone and this unit into the deck, and if I return ten or more cards I draw one card."

That's the card that prevented him from decking out during his game with the Dark Irregular player. Wow, that is one powerful combo play.

"You showed the deck's maximum potential. I have to say, it's awesome. Then, it's my turn. Let do this once and for all. Final turn!"

Everyone was shocked after I declared it. If they read the situation properly, it was my last turn. If he makes it out this turn, I'm done for.

"Generation Zone released! Sail through the path I desire in the future, Stride Generation! Marine General of the Heavenly Silk, Lambros!"

"What? That's the card Manager lend you?"

"Yup, and my relentless assault is coming for you, with eight waves!"

"Eight?"

I reset my field. On my left column, I have Max and High Tide Sniper. The rear guard behind Lambros is Sustashia. On the right column there's Magnum and Nicky.

1st attack: Sustashia took out Camomile.

Second: Magnum attacked Jormungand without boosting.

Third: Max attacked and swapped places with High Tide, giving him 2000 power at the same time.

Fourth: High Tide attacked, and his skill powered him up. Thavas skill activated too, retiring Hati.

Fifth: Lambros attacked. His skill stood Magnum and High Tide, giving them 10000 power respectively.

Sixth: Magnum attacked, boosted. That let him stood back up.

Seventh: Magnum attacked again.

Eight: High Tide attacked. With his skill again, another 10000. That makes him 36000 along with a trigger power up.

He took the last three attacks and lost the match. Phew, that was a close one.

"There is it! Our champion held on to his title. Ivan fought well too. Give a round applause everyone!"

Clapping sounds filled the small shop. Soon, everyone left. I stayed back a little while to clean up.

"You are already that powerful without using 4 Lambros, what if you have 4 copies of it? You could take over the world!"

"Please stop joking, Manager. I can't afford Lambros. His price is too high."

"I know I know..."

I stopped by a restaurant for dinner and head back home. I walked to my door, and found something interesting. It's a box shaped thing wrapped in a cloth. What is it?

I picked that up and entered the room. I opened it. It's a...bento? A Japanese lunch box? It's blue in colour and it's stacked in two. I opened the bento and found...

Rice balls?

Who sent this? Why he or she do this? Is this safe to eat?

I picked one up. It's still warm and soft. I took a small bite.

It's delicious!

Wow, who did this must be a very good cook. But again, why is it here?

A paper flew out of the cloth. It's a note, written in English.

"I am the new neighbour next door. Hope you could get along with my family."

So the new resident is really living in the next door? Okay... That letter made everything clear. I wonder who's the new neighbour.

Next day...

We are having our Art class. The teacher wanted us to draw a scenery. I drew a cliff with two people on it, watching the night sky full of stars and a full moon with seawater below the skies, reflecting the moon's radiance.

"Hey, the tone here is not bright enough. That can't display the moonlight shining on the sea."

"I see. Thanks for the correction, teacher."

She is one of the reasons I came here. She was a former artist for some video game's art. Don't ask me how I found that. The art she created was totally mesmerising.

Someone walked in. I could heard the footsteps walking into the class. I didn't brother to look up and continued drawing.

"Ok everyone, it's very sudden, but we have a new student for this new semester. Can you introduce yourself?"

A new student at this time? That's odd.

"O...ok... My...my name is Kazane Takahashi. Nice...to...meet everyone."

A soft but clear voice was heard. It's a girl.

Everyone cheered! They were all excited about the new student. There's chaos all over the class. Why are they so hyper about it?

Wait... Kazane Takahashi? Isn't that a Japanese name?

"You could take the seat next to that boy at the back row."

Wait back row? Is the teacher referring to me?

I looked up and saw a girl. A girl with spectacles, flushed cheeks, small lips and long, straight black hair until her hips. Overall, she was beautiful.

She's still standing there, staring at me while I stared at her.

"Ahh! Let me introduce myself. I'm Jullian Fong, nice to meet you."

"Ni...nice to mme...meet you!" She bowed down. What's with the formality?

Everyone turned around and looked at us. This is getting a little awkward. What are you people looking at?

"Okay everyone, please be seated and continue your work." the teacher calmed everyone.

After the mid-year school break, at the first day of the new semester, I met her. My fate changed since then...


	3. Chapter 2: Encounter

There are certain conversation parts are in Japanese, since our heroine is...

-(Note: a symbol stating that the conversation using Japanese starts here)

"Um, what period is it now?"

Oh no! I used Japanese! What should I do now? This is the worst, having to communicate with English is too hard! The girl started to panic.

"Ohh its Art class now. Haven't you receive a timetable?" The boy next to me nonchantly replied. He understands Japanese?!

I shooked my head.

"So you are really a Japanese. This is sometime new, me having a Japanese as a classmate..." He muttered.

"Umm, Fong-san? To be frank, how can you understand Japanese?"

"Just call me Jullian. I will be calling you...Kazane too. Is that fine with you?"

The boy asked for her permission first since he knew very well that Japanese people don't usually call others by thier first name unless they are very close.

I nodded in argeement. Wow, I finally have a conversation with the locals here!

"About your question, I am learning how to speak Japanese now. So it's a bit hard to understand you but I roughly get what you are saying."

"I get it now. Hope we could get along well."

"Same goes here."

\- (the conversation using Japanese ends here)

The teacher walked to our seats.

"Jullian, you already knew she's a foreigner? That shocked me. And how can you speak Japanses that fluent?"

"Well it's a secret, haha." I scratched my head.

"What! You kidding right?"

The guy in front of me overheard us. He's William Lim. He's the tallest boy in the class and he is also the laziest in the class. Despite that, he's a regular at the basketball team.

Everyone heard him. They were in shock too. To be honest, she doesn't look like a foreigner at all to us. It was her name that made me noticed she's a Japanese.

"That's so cool!"

"Yea! We got a foreigner in our class!"

Noises were everywhere. I noticed it, but she's blushing. Maybe she's a bit scared to be in a new class. Or is she flattered?

"Everyone! Please be quiet! Kazane came to our school due to her parents work, so everyone, be polite to her and get along with her!"

"Kazane-san, the class may be a bit rowdy, but everyone here is nice. By the way, you do know this is the worst class in the school right? Why did you end up here?" I asked.

"I knew that. It's just that I'm interested in arts...but I'm totally bad at it."

"Is that even a viable reason to be ended up in the last class? That's amazing..." My thoughts of her astonished myself.

"Well, don't worry about it. Everyone has their pros and cons." I continued.

I have to continue my designs now that I have done my assignment. I quickly took a sketch book out from my bag and flipped through the pages. They were full with drawings and scribbles.

I forgot to mention this, but I love drawing manga. I picked up this hobby since small. But I was never good at it. So I decided to take art lessons and improve bit by bit. I am not any genius or talented person, so I have to take things slow. By now, I could say my drawings are average. That's the reason why I'm learning Japanese now. I hope one day I could further my studies in Japan and study more about drawing and maybe end up as a manga artist or an illustrator for games. Currently, I am now working on a new story and I need to have new character designs as reference.

As I was drawing, Kazane-san was looking at me. That got me a bit embarrassed.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Ehh... No no no no, it's good actually! I'm amazed by how you can draw this well."

"Flattery won't get me anywhere. Hey, can you tell me if this character is suitable for a genius girl look?"

"Umm, I can't just judge it like this..."

"It's okay, just shoot. I'm fine with it."

"You sure?"

"Do that again, I'll be pissed." I joked.

"O okay! It's...good, but she's looked more like a shut in. Maybe fixing her hairstyle and the glasses would do it."

"Now that you mention it, it's a bit off. Thanks for your help!"

"So you do draw manga.. She looked like someone from an anime."

"Ohh, I took an anime character as a reference and it ended up like this. You know Okuda from Assassination Classroom?"

"Yeah I do. The drawing resembles her hairstyle and glasses."

"Correct."

"Are you an anime fan?" I asked.

She nodded. I told her I'm a fan of it too and gave her a smile. I'm open about my love for anime and most of the class knew about it, but it's quite awkward to tell it to a Japanese...

The bell rang. It's break time now.

"Oh, Jullian? Can you show Kazane around? I have work to rush. Please?" The teacher called out to me.

"Wait, me?"

Kazane was right behind me. Wow, I am getting the privilege to show her around the school? To be honest, I don't want to do this, but my mouth...

"Fine, I'll do it."

I regret saying that! It's so meddlesome!

"Thank you, Fon...Jullian."

I just laughed...at my own actions. But what's done is done.

"So Kazane, before we start, can I meet up with someone first? Maybe I could introduce them to you too."

"It's okay."

I went out of the class and she followed me. At the end of the corridor, I saw Ivan and Adrian.

"Hey, what's up?" I went and greeted them.

"Your class got a newcomer right? I heard is a girl, is she hot?" Ivan asked.

"Bro, you have to introduce her to us!" Adrian followed up.

"She right behind me for your concern."

I moved behind, revealing Kazane.

"Ummm...ehh?"

"Haiz, she's Kazane Takahashi, the newcomer your talking about. Kazane, that guy with glasses is Adrian. And the other one is Ivan."

"Nice to meet you!"

She immediately bowed. That is another problem with her. She's too polite!

Ivan dragged me away and whispered:

"Bro, I can call dibs right? You haven't do anything to her right?" Ivan exclaimed.

"Woah woah, what's with this? That's not fair!' Adrian followed up with Ivan

"Hey you two, enough with your crap! I didn't do anything to her, so give it a rest." I said as I push Ivan's hand from my shoulder.

"Huh, buzzkill.." they both said in union.

So with Adrian and Ivan, we showed Kazane around. Thanks to those two, I have less work to do.

"Anyway, Jullian. Did your change your deck before you fought me yesterday?"

"Oh, now you two are talking about the tournament that you guys left me out? You two are such good friends." Adrian was grumpy about missing out the fun.

"Look, I didn't even know about it until I stepped into the store, so take your quarrel elsewhere without me. And for Ivan's question, I did change my deck around to test some new cards I got, turns out it's not as useful as I thought."

"So you won me with just a half-assed deck... That's just so cruel!"

"I could only say luck is on my side that time, I switched it back to my old deck."

Kazane was just standing there, listening to our conversation. She even giggled sometimes. What going on in her head?

We found a place in the canteen and have some food. I was eating the riceballs I got yesterday. Kazane got her own lunch box too. It's...riceball too?

"Oi, what's with this? Already sharing food with each other on the first day? You're making more moves that us, huh?"

"Hey, it's a coincidence. I got these from someone I don't even know. So instead of wasting it, I thought I could finish it at school."

"Exactly like what Jullian said! I didn't do anything!"

But at that moment, I thought of something.

Class has started again. We went back to our classes. Adrian and Ivan are in the elite of the elite class, the Science stream. They are actually very smart and they are good in their studies. From time to time I get free tuition from them, but I'm still not good enough to be in the same class as them.

School ended faster than I thought. I was bored to death by the teacher's rambling. The school is a 5 minute walk from the apartment so I walk to school and vice versa.

As I walked, I heard footsteps following. It was faint, but I could get the feeling there someone behind me. Is it a robber? Or a kidnapper?

I turned around...

And saw Kazane.

"Hello little girl. Are you lost or you can't find your way home?"

"That rude. I lived at the nearby apartment. I'm not following you or anything."

"Sorry sorry, I got a little carried. Wait, which floor did you live?"

"The 10th floor…"

"Please don't tell me your house number is 15."

"What if I say it is?"

"I'll believe in fate and luck."

'That's one funny thing to say. Yes, you're correct."

"Let's continue to make another guess. You're the one who drop a bento in front of number 14's doorstep, correct?"

"How did you know?"

I decided to keep quiet and continue walking. She followed and soon we end up in front of my door.

"Don't tell me...this is where you live?"

"That's right."

"Ahhh! Sorry about that, I rang the doorbell before leaving the bento there, but no one replied…"

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. I was not at home that time."

"Then... see you later." she bowed and entered the house. Guess she hasn't opened up to me yet after hanging out with me the whole day.

At night, I was ready to head out for dinner. I ran out of ingredients to cook.

As soon as I opened the door, Kazane was standing there.

"Woah! You scared me. Good evening."

"Good evening... Um…"

"Huh?"

"Ehhh... Can you join us for dinner?!"

"Oo.. I see. I appreciate the thought, but it's better if I don't interrupt your time with your family."

"But, Mom insisted. She's ticked off for my actions."

She was putting up a sad puppy face. Damn, have to say, she's adorable.

"Fine, I'll go. I could meet your family too."

She turned around and opened the door. I went into the house. As soon as I enter, a warm bright light shined. The lights looked brighter due to the bright coloured wall. The room still pretty messy, with packaged furniture and boxes all over the house.

"Oh, welcome! I'm Haruka Takahashi. You must be Fong-san. Kazane was talking about you all day ever since she came back from school. Glad to have you as her friend."

"I did not do that, Mom!"

"Good evening. Please don't say that. I just sat beside her at class and was curious about her, I hope she doesn't mind me. And also, you call just call me Jullian."

"Hpmh, it's hard to be around you two!"

She left for the kitchen and grabbed plates. Her father showed up too. Wow, he had a stern and serious look.

"Oh? Who's this?"

"Good evening. I'm Jullian Fong, Kazane-san's classmate."

"She brought a boy back just from the first day of her school? She's good…"

"Umm, is that supposed to be a joke?" The thought suddenly flashed through my head. I can't tell if he's serious or not.

"Don't mind that old fart. But still, you impressed me. I thought your Japanese will be half-baked, but you can speak fluently in Japanese." came another voice from the room next to me.

Another girl appeared. She shorter than Kazane so I could guess she's her little sister.

"Oh, Kieko, it dinner time." Kazane told her.

She also introduced herself as Kazane's little sister, Kieko Takahashi. She's one year younger than me.

Everyone is seated at the dining table. Then it was silent. It's getting awkward...

"Then, everyone, time to dig in!"

Wow, so this is how Japan culture works... Pretty amazing. The cooking is so good!

"So, how's it, Jullian-san? Is it good?"

"It's the most delicious food I had this year! It's good!"

"That's good. Thank you for taking care Kazane. It's like fate, after losing contact about two years, you two met again."

Is it me or she's over exaggerating? I got confused.

"Huh? Don't you remember Kazane? She said she met you before at a card shop in Japan."

Say what? Yes, I remembered that I went to cards shops when I was traveling in Japan. Did I fought any female fighters? Think Jullian, think...

"Ahh!"

?

"Don't tell me you're the one using a Bermuda Triangle deck with Lauris in it?"

She nodded. You're kidding... Is it me or I'm hallucinating? The girl I fought last time doesn't wear spectacles, and she is pretty active and fired up during the fight. That doesn't suit Kazane's characteristics right?

"Onee-chan tends to get fired up at cardfights. That's probably why you couldn't recognise her. Even though, you should be able to remember her face, guess you're too dense or not observant." Kieko scorned.

"That's rude, Kieko. I was wearing eye contacts that time and had a different hairstyle. It's normal that he couldn't recognised that."

"Not to be rude, but you have changed a lot since we last met. You turned...gloomier.."

"Like I said, what you saw at the card shop about her wasn't the real her."

She finally smiled. Her little sister isn't as harsh as I thought. Everyone laughed too, except Kazane. She's sulking. Somehow, I felt happy. I learned more about her.

After dinner, I felt like it isn't right to just go home immediately so I offered to help them arrange the house. With all that, the time was late by then. I took my leave and went back home.

One thing I didn't realised was I haven't finished my homework..


	4. Chapter 3: Cardfight Club

The door of the store opened. Two people walked in.

"Welcome!"

Eh? It's Kazane...with Kieko?

"Huh... Jullian? Why are you here?"

"Haha, I forgot to tell you this, but I work part time here. Then again, why is Kieko here?"

"Hppmh! I'm just following her so she doesn't get caught by bad guys."

"And she also plays Vanguard."

Wow, that is shocking news. Back to the situation, everyone in the store was stunned, literally. Two foreigners came into the store and having a conversation immediately with one of the workers? Talk about a rare event.

Adrian walked to me.

"Bro! What is this? You mind explaining??"

"Urrggh, this is a pain…."

Soon after that, everyone went back to normal. Li asked me about those two too. I told everything from start to end to them.

"Fighters from Japan? Interesting... Kazane, right? Have a match with me."

That's so straightforward...

"Huh? A match?" She was startled.

"Then in that case, I'll do it in place of Onee-chan." Kieko stepped up.

"Fine by me. You're Kieko right, her little sister?"

"Correct."

Things turned out pretty exciting. I get to see Kieko fight too.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Their starters were revealed. Adrian with his typical Kagero and Ozu?? That's a Neo Nectar unit. It's a bad match up against Kagero. The game was in Adrian's favor for a while. Kieko kept on playing defensively and Adrian went on with his powerful offensive blows. She's not calling out rear guards too. Without the rear guards who share the same name, she can't pull off Neo Nectar's combo play. But, she was doing the right thing. Even she called out rear guards, they won't even survive for two turns. Adrian will retire them all. Even she lost a great amount of offensive power, she held on throughout the match.

Kieko only has six cards in her hand now but Adrian has nine!! It's her turn.

"I have to wrap things now. Stride Generation!! Bloom into the glorious future that I imagined! I stride Scared Jungle Dragon, Jingle Flower Dragon!"

She called three Pia and one Salianna. With Salianna's skill, she called another Pia. She went on by replacing Salianna with Maiden of Flower Screen. She was keeping all her key units the whole time and decided to use it all up in one turn? Impressive.

"Hahaha, time to taste the power of Neo Nectar! I return one card from the drop zone to the deck and Flower Screen will take Pia's name for the rest of the turn. Then, I return another two cards to the deck from the drop to activate Pia's skill and give four units 3000 power. This goes on for the rest of the Pia units I have."

Currently, every rear guard she has gets a 9000 power boost!!

"Hmm, I'm not done yet. With Jingle Flower Dragon's skill, I give all of my units a 10000 power boost. So how's my Sakura Fubuki formation?"

"Her rear guards are almost are strong as her vanguard!!! This is bad…"

Flower Screen takes the first attack and dealt him one damage. Her vanguard attacked next. It was nullified by a prefect guard. The worst situation just happened to Adrian. She got two stand triggers from her drive checks. Both rear guards that attacked just now stood back up and powered up. The game ended after Keiko gave her final attack to Adrian.

She's good too. Somehow I felt happy and fired up too. After meeting my neighbours, my life somehow turned interesting. The two girls stayed around at the shop for a while before we closed the shop.

My shift is over once Li closed the shop. I was walking the girls back home.

"Jullian-san, I didn't know that you took a part time job. And also, thanks for telling me that there's a card shop around here."

"You're welcome, Kazane-san."

"Huh, you two are on first name basis already? How close did you two after a few days?!"

"Haha sorry sorry. It's just that our people here tend to use first name calling. Plus, if I call her by her family name, it will confuse you and her, right?"

"Jullian-san has a point."

"Not bad I have to say. You sure do have someways to get Onee-chan's attention."

"I did not do that. Why would I want her attention?"

"Ah... Because you're madly in love in her?? Don't be shy, everyone falls for her."

Kazane immediately blushed and punched Keiko. Unexpectedly, I react to her words too. My face turned red.

"Th...that is not true!! I just met her five days ago. How could I fall for her within that short time??"

"Onee-chan, he's mocking you. What he say was: Onee-chan, you lack attractiveness to get boy with stupid ego like him."

"Stop it!! Sorry for my sister's rude actions." she bowed.

"Ehh.. It's okay, I'm fine."

"Jeez, it's just a joke. Look, the lift arrived. Let's go."

Things changed in school too. I'm walking to school as usual, but now I have some company, Kazane and Keiko. Having the Takahashi sisters around is actually pretty fun. Kazane also helped me with my homework when I don't understand what the teacher was teaching. She's a genius. Am I surrounded by geniuses?! That's scary.. She enjoys watching anime too, so we had more things to talk about. Kazane has a big problem in the school though. She just can't make any friends. Why? She's just too shy!! And she's too paranoid for not getting along with the girls in the class due to culture difference. I had my problems too. I wanted to help her but I don't know how.

"You know, you should talk to the girls in our class more often. You'll get lonely."

"I'm sacred…." She whined.

"It's not like they will scold you or eat you alive. Just be natural and you're fine."

I just randomly point at one girl and pushed Kazane to her.

"Um..ah... Good morning!!"

She greeted her in Japanese??!! What's is this? A comedy skit?

"Oh, hi there.."

"Just call me...Kazane."

"Okay. I'm Alicia, the class monitor. If you have any problems, just ask me."

"Oh ok.."

"So are you fitting well in the class?"

"Ahh..I'm fine…"

"Good to hear that."

None of them said a word to each other. It went on for a few seconds.

Then she just went back to her seat??!!

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing for the next class?" She took out her books.

"Not that!! What happened over there??"

"We had a conversation. She's actually very nice. Thanks for your help."

I'm speechless. You call that a conversation? That's no more than a greeting!!

After Mathematics, the monitor started handing out papers. We are supposed to fill in the forms for what clubs we are going to join in curriculum activities. I really hate this. None of the clubs spark an interest for me. It's all so dull and mundane.

"What club are you joining?"

"I don't know, all of them are boring."

"Really? The Scouts sounds interesting. Maybe they let us camp around the school or go jungle trekking."

"In your dreams."

"You'll be learning how to do basic stuff and marching most of the time. They do this to prepare for the competition in October where all clubs can join for a marching competition."

"I see... Then can't you just make one club yourself?"

"Nope, the school won't let it."

"You should try making a Cardfight Club. I saw other schools around this state has it too."

"You kidding right?"

Back at home, I searched for information. What Kazane said was true, and there's even competition for those clubs too.

Next day, I head to the teacher's office to find our Art class teacher. I brought Kazane with me too.

"Oh, it's Jullian. It's rare to see you here. What do you need?"

"I need you to be the advisor for the Cardfight Club."

"Huh??" Both the teacher and Kazane were shocked.

A while ago...

"I'm here to see the school principal."

The office lady showed me to the principal's room. I knocked and entered.

"What business do you have with me?" The old timer gave me a small smile. That smile could be the warmest smile I ever seen in school. I like this principal. He's kind to treat everyone the same and does his work properly and takes responsibility for the school.

"I would like to create a new club. A Cardfight Club."

He hasn't say a word yet.

"It's a club where people who enjoys playing a card game called Cardfight!!Vanguard gather and have fun and enjoy."

"It sounds reasonable, but will it affect the student's studies?"

"Not to be rude, but please do not blame the game to affect a student. It's the student who should take actions to prevent that from happening. The club is like a sport club. One who doesn't excel in studies can emerge themselves as a successful people through Vanguard. There's competitions between school and even nationals."

I handed him a paper with pictures and articles about the Vanguard Association, the group who handles all the big tournaments.

"Interesting. You have a strong determination. So you want to represent the school and join these tournaments?"

"You read my mind like a book, sir. I already have five...wait six members in mind including me and I can find an advisor for the club."

"Hppmm, I see. Then, could you gather them after school?"

"I'll have to ask their opinions. Thank you for your time, teacher. I'll meet you here again."

"I look forward to it."

"And there you have my story. So teacher, if you agree to be our advisor, that's fabulous. If not, we'll have to settle things another way."

"Why did you find me? You can look for other teachers."

"You and I both know the reason the best right, teacher?"

"So Jullian, you're saying our teacher plays Vanguard too??"

"You're a fast thinker. Exactly like what you said, she's the best teacher to have as an advisor."

"I'm not going to be your advisor. Think about all the comments I'll get, saying me childish and not mature to be a teacher…."

"Then Kazane, you must challenge our Sensei here and change her mind. I have to go now to scout for members! Bye!"

"Wait!! I have to do it??"

"Don't tell me you want to run a round the school to meet with different people and persuade them to join?"

"Err…"

"Good girl. I'm leaving things to you here. And teacher, you won't regret it after you become our advisor. I'll prove to you as a promise."

"Jullian…"

"Hey Kazane, the teacher uses Neo Nectar, Musketeers. You should be fine with it."

"Hey you!!" The teacher got grumpy.

Time was running out. I wasted too much time explaining!!

I found Adrian and Ivan and told them the good news. I told them about my plan beforehand so I can save some more time to find people. I had all of them in my mind already.

Next, I saw Kieko walking past the canteen. It was a bit hard to explain things to her, but she listened to me. She agreed to join too.

"Fine, I'll join if Onee-chan joined. The school didn't have any interesting clubs too."

Glad she joined. She always take actions for her own sister. What a caring sibling.

Now to find the last member in my mind. I found her next to the stairs.

"Hey the girl over there, can I have a moment?"

The girl with long black hair, tied into a ponytail stopped. She has an average height for a girl, almost the same height as Kazane. She turned around, revealing her face. Wow, she's grumpy...

"What is it?"

"Wanna join the Cardfight Club?"

"Huh?"

"Fine, I'll tell the details later, but I really need your strength now. I know you are a Vanguard fighter. You use Pale Moon and you frequently visit the card shop in our area. If I remember, your name is Kazuha, right?"

Her face turn red.

"H.h..h.how did you know all this?? Are you a stalker??"

'Wow, we fought before remember? When you were first starting out, I helped understand the rules of the game and we even had a match. I was the one who uses Aqua Force…"

She calmed down and recognised me. Suddenly, she challenged me to a cardfight. She wants to see if I'm strong enough to create the club and if I lose, I'm doing things in the club under her command?? Say what?

"So you want to take over the club? Or did you just want revenge for your loss against me?"

"Like I'm interested in that!! I'm not taking over, just seeing if you have the right to boss me around." her face reddens and she exclaimed panicky.

I guess I was correct about the revenge thing huh.

"I won't boss people around and you got it. It's a deal, and I'll fight you, but I need to take care other things first. Could you stay at the school after school time and come over the the office? Then we could settle our score at the card shop."

She agreed and the bell rang.

Kazane wasn't in the class when I came back. After a while, she entered the class, with a smile.

Her expression changed, into a sad one...?

"How did the fight turn out?"

"Oh, it's a loss. Sensei was too strong…"

"Emmm, that's too bad. You need to work on your poker face, it's too fake."

"Hyaa, you saw through me. What gave me away?"

"You smile when you enter the class and your body movement is a little active. As one who's sad, they won't move around too much."

"Ceh, it's not like you could do any better."

"So true."

"Good job on winning against teacher. She wasn't any threat right??"

"She strong! I was on the edge of losing if Emilia didn't get me extra cards."

"Haha, true enough."

"So, did she agree to be our advisor?"

"As long as the principal approves it."

Now everything is in place. Hope the principal approves it.

After school, everyone meet up at the office.

"Time to prove ourselves to the principal right?' Adrian smirked.

"I'm impressed you found so many girls in such a short time. Since when you turned into a chick magnet?"

"Guys, you're leaving yourself with bad impressions."

"Lets get this over with already, I want to have lunch." Kieko was getting impatient.

Teacher showed up too.

"Hey Jullian, you fought Kazane before?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's so different that her usual self!"

"Oh it's her self confidence and her true colors. Not too shabby right?"

Ms. Marialle's expression turned worse.

We entered the principal's room. The principal was already waiting for us.

"Ah, the advisor is Ms. Marialle. So far she hasn't supervise any clubs yet right? Good choice. And you even gathered five more members."

"So can you approve our club?"

"Sure, if you can finish my last task. I contacted one of the schools that has a Cardfight Club too. They agreed to have a friendly match with us at their school, at Rose Valley Street. There will be a van prepared for you."

Rose Valley Street? That where Crawford High School is! The team that made it to the Nationals just on their first tournament and they have been staying on the top ranks for a while.

This is one hard obstacle...


	5. Chapter 4: Cray VS TheAces

I still have something else to be worried about. My duel with Kazuha.

She entered the shop sharp at 3 in the afternoon. Is she really interested in fighting me?

"You're here already. Guess you're not lying at all." she leered at me.

"I told you already, I work at here... Anyway, let get started, shall we?"

She smiled and I left the counter to the tables. That doesn't look good isn't it?

"Stand up, my Vanguard! Officer Cadet, Andrei!"

She used Happiness Collector as her first vanguard. I had the first turn so I rode Nicky and passed my turn.

"I draw. Then I ride Brassie Bunny. Happiness moves to the back and with her boost, I attack."

The attack went through and dealt me one damage.

"I ride High Tide Sniper. Then, attack. Drive check... It's a draw trigger. I draw one extra card."

She went on by riding Flying Peryton and called Darkside Princess. Peryton attacked first and Darkside continued. I stopped Darkside's attack as I can't afford to lose more damage.

"My turn. I ride Thavas and Thavas attacks!"

She didn't guard either and that put her at two damage.

"Are you saving up your rear guards? How pathetic. I show you how to get your subordinates. The main show has just started. Ride, Masked Magician, Harri. And I stride into Amanda."

Harri's stride skill called Peryton from the soul. Pale Moon's ability is kicking in now, playing around the soul for rear guards. Happiness Collector activated her skill and gave Kazuha an extra card. Peryton's skill activated and called Collector out again. Next, Brassie Bunny is called from the soul and Collector's skill activated again. She pulled out all this by just one call from the soul? She's skilled.

Peryton attacked first. I let it through. Her vanguard attacked next. I nullified the attack with a perfect guard. She got a stand trigger from her drive check and stood Peryton again. That gave her another attack which put me at four damage. At the end of her turn, all her rear guards moved back into her soul. This is due to her rear guard's Magia ability, which sends the units with Magia back into the soul at the end of the turn.

"You stopped me from activating Thavas's ability. That still won't be enough to put me at a disadvantage. I stride into Tidal-bore Dragon. Then I call Magnum Assault and Nicky to the same row, continue by calling High Tide Sniper and Tactics Sailor to the right row. Andrei's skill gives High Tide a skill."

My waves of attack commenced. Magnum attacked twice due to his skill but both attempts were stopped. Tidal-bore attacked next which dealt her one damage.

"Tidal-bore's skill goes off and I call Saber Flow Sailor on top of Magnum."

Saber attacked and I drew two more cards. High Tide goes on and with the boost of Tactics, and with a boost from a trigger it's too powerful to be stopped. Kazuha suffered another damage and I drew another card. High Tide attacked again but he was stopped.

"You're building up your defense the whole time. In your turn, you drew four more extra cards. That is one odd way to play Aqua Force deck."

"It's my own play style. You want to learn some tricks?"

"I'll show you what's a trick. I stride Lunatech Dragon. I activate it's skill and give my vanguard two skills. With Harri's stride skill, I call Peryton again."

Lunatech gives all units called from the soul a 2000 power boost. That's why she activate it's skill first, to set her perfect field.

Brassie Bunny is called behind the vanguard. Peryton called Purple Trapezist. Due to Peryton's soul charge, Mirrorland's skill is triggered and she swapped her out for another Purple Trapezist. Trapezist send Bunny back to the soul and called Card Dealer, Jacqueline from the soul to the right. Bunny appears back on the field behind Jacqueline.

"So far how am I entertaining you, miss?"

"Not bad. Now are you ready for the final blow?"

"Ready when you are."

"Trapezist boosts, and Peryton attacks for 24000 power."

"I don't guard."

"Bunny boosts and Jacqueline attacks. Her skill activates and I call Trapezist from the soul. Trapezist skill activates and I call Darkside Princess."

What a chain of superior calls. I stopped that attack and she continued with her vanguard attacking next. Due to Lunatech's other skill, it gained a critical. I nullified it.

And finally, she attacked with Darkside and I used up most of my hand cards to stop it.

She had nine cards in her hand with an intercept. I should try and finish this soon enough or I won't survive another turn.

"Stand and draw. Final turn.."

"That's ridiculous. I have nine cards and I only have four damage. Good luck taking me down."

"Stride, Tidal-bore Dragon. Little girl, I'll show you how magic works to that hand cards of yours. I call Magnum in front of Tactics and I call High Tide and another Andrei."

"Don't call me little girl!!"

"Andrei's skill is given to High Tide once again and I call Max and Sustashia."

"Hppmh, using up all your hand cards? This is really your final turn."

"Sustashia, take out Jacqueline. Then Magnum attacks with a boost from Tactics. He restands. Max attacks next and his skill lets him and High Tide swap places and give High Tide 2000 power."

So far, she used two hand cards to stop all my attacks. My vanguard attacked, but it was nullified. Two more down.

"Drive check... Got two stand triggers. I stand Sustashia and Tactics, giving them each 5000 power."

"No way!!"

Sustashia continued the assault but she was stopped too. Magnum attacked again and was stopped. High Tide attacked with 21000 power. She let it through. She got a critical trigger which gave her vanguard a power boost. But it's not enough..

"High Tide restands and deals the final blow. Give it up, you only have a 5000 shield left right?"

"How...how do you know?? You cheated!!?"

"Woah woah, I will never cheat in this game. I have been tracking your drive checks from the start and I continued guessing what you have in your hand cards. Thankfully, you have been revealing all your non-drive checked cards when you guard, letting me know your hand."

"So when he said final turn, he anticipated this? This guy is absurd!!" Her thoughts shocked herself.

"I…don't guard.. Damage trigger... It's not a heal trigger. I lost?"

"You are strong. You could be an asset to the club. We can have a lot of fun activities together, so will you still stay in the club?"

"S..since when I said I'm leaving? This match was to test your strength only. It's seems like you surpassed what I expected. Be grateful for my praising."

"Hai hai, thank you. I appreciate it."

She departed and after my shift was over, I head back home.

Tomorrow's the big day. I have to work hard to protect the club. But can I overcome them??

The morning started with me getting up late. I kept flipping around in the bed and can't sleep!! I quickly put on my uniform and grabbed two packets of biscuits as breakfast. Good thing that I made it to school in time.

As I walked passed the hall, I saw Kazane.

"Good morning, Jullian. I thought you never came today."

"Sorry about that. I overslept." I scratched my head, laughing.

The morning assembly went on and after that, we were about to depart. Everyone gathered at the school gate.

"Yo, Jullian. You sure about going? Can you even handle it?" Adrian greeted.

"O..of course I can...I think...probably." my voice got smaller and smaller.

"If it's a team match, we just put him as a backup. That will save us some trouble."

"Yeah do that…" I agreed with Ivan.

"Everyone, the van arrived. Let's go."

We left the school and towards our battlefield. The girls took the middle seats while we guys sat at the back.

"Is it me or you two are trying to make fun of Jullian?" Kieko turned around and asked the two.

"Haha, it's his own problems. He gets nervous easily at important events like tournaments."

"Even a card shop tournament can make him go shaking. Imagine him standing in front of a crowd."

So much for you two's support...

"Wait, seriously!! That's funny!!" She laughed.

"Then why did you even take on the task? You have your own problems and don't drag us down with you." Kazuha finally spoke... With an insult.

"I'm sorry, but I have to rely on you guys and I will try to keep out of trouble."

I don't know why I did this, but on the trip, I kept on observing Kazane. She seemed so calm and kept quiet the whole time. Is she really that confident!?

We finally arrived. Damn, the school is big. Like five times bigger than our school. It took us a while to reach to their hall.

Kazane tapped my back.

"Don't worry, we all have your back."

"Is that to console me? Anyway, thanks."

At the end of the corridor to their classrooms, there was a guy standing there. It's like he's waiting for us. With bloodlust, or wait... Victory lust.

"Welcome everyone to Crawford High School. Please, allow me to show you the way to the hall." he greeted us with a smile.

"Oh that's nice, thank you." Ms. Marialle replied.

"Guys, check it out. He looks strong." Ivan whispered.

"Is he like the big ace or something?" Adrian continued.

"Somehow, I don't like him. I'm not going up against him.." I joined them.

"You declared defeat before anything happened? Wow…"

"You boys are like girls. Busybodies." Kieko scorned.

"Ouch…"

We entered the school's hall. A cold breeze from the air conditioners sent chills down to my spine. There wasn't a crowd or anything, just a few students and teachers.

"Hello everyone from Setia High School! We welcome you to clash against our Cardfight Club. Can everyone please come over here?" One of the teachers at the desk called out to us.

They asked us to write down our names and our decks in a computer. They want a team name too??

"Great, anyone with ideas?"

"Err...er...I'm stuck."

"What? Can we leave it blank?"

"Not part of my job.'

"Um…."

"Arrghh! Screw this! Just put Cray for the time being." I randomly blurted out a name. It was the planet Cray, where all the units in Vanguard lived. Everyone went along with me.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Now shall we get this started?"

We are going for a Relay Fight? Where three players participate in one battle, one player at a time? The first team with 11 damage lose, and the first player switches with the second player when he reaches 5 damage, second player is switched when they have 8 damage, third player loses the game when they reach 11 damage. When a player switches with another player, their hand cards, field is passed to the next player but the closed G-zone and deck is removed.

None of us had done this before. To be honest, I kinda scared to join this match. My actions may drag the team down if I was not careful.

"Has each team chosen their players?"

"Wait!! Please give us some time." Adrian halted the teacher.

"Huh?? Why don't just send out the former Finalist?? Things are done easier this way."

"Former finalist? Who's that?" Kieko asked.

"It's Jullian. He made it to the top four at Nationals two years ago. Adrian and I were one win ahead to make it there too."

"Wow, this is unexpected. You, as a finalist?"

"That hurts, Keiko. Fine, I'll go, as the first one. Even if I screwed up, just like Kazane said, everyone will back me up right?"

"Then, I'm going too." Adrian stepped up.

"Count me in too." a small and soft voice is heard from the back. Its Kazane??

"Then what about the rest of us? Don't just take away all the fun!" Ivan said.

The game was getting prepared. The other player and I stepped on the ring on the floor. There's a pillar next to it. How are we going to play?

"Place your deck on top of this." he pointed at the pillar as he placed his deck. I did the same too. The deck sunk into the pillar??!! Wait, what??

A game board appeared. It's like a hologram.

"So how's our school's GIAS? we were one of the first schools to use this."

GIAS system is a virtual Vanguard playing field made by the Vanguard Association. I seen it in the Internet before but never once in real life. This school has it?

He tap the deck and five cards floated. Then he dragged it to his side. The cards are floating on top of his hand??!! Oh it's just a hologram. I did the same too.

"Are you ready??"

"Stand up, my Vanguard!!"

The units appeared right in front of us?? That's so cool!! Everyone gasped too. He introduced himself as Raymon.

He uses a Spike Brothers deck. He went first and rode Gloria. It's my turn next. I rode Nicky and dealt him one damage. Nicky went ahead and fired at the vanguard. That's so awesome!! The effects are so real. How did they even do this?

He rode Silver Blaze next, so probably he using a Legion-Break Ride combo. He called Dudley Mason too. I stopped Mason's attack and let Blaze hit me.

I rode High Tide next and attacked. I ended my turn after that attack.

"Huh? What's wrong with you? You seemed weaker a lot than last time you fought me. Or is it just a fluke you beat me? Don't you dare mock me!! I ride, Bad End Dragger!! Let's begin the game!!"

"I fought you before?"

"You forgot it? You're the one who opened my eyes. How a true rushing deck plays. That's where I changed my deck and put in new upgrades. Now that I met you again, I can show you how much I improved, and take you down once more!! But you disappointed me!!"

"I used Mecha Trainer's skill to get Marilyn to my hand. Then, Mason attacks!"

He charging at me!! I quickly guarded it. Dragger was next. I didn't stop him. He got a critical trigger too which put me at three damage.

This feeling.. And that deck... I fought him before.

"My turn next. I remember it now. You're the player I fought before heading to top four at Nationals last time. That battle was in my favour a little because my aggression was earlier than your's. But now, I've changed my deck and adapted a new style. To strike while defending against all situations. Leader of storm stand up!! Lead your waves to victory!! I ride One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas!!"

"He's getting the hang of the game. I think there's no problem anymore with him." Adrian commented.

I stride into Tidal-bore Dragon and called two Saber Flow Sailors and a Sustashia. Andrei lets her attack twice.

"1st wave. Sustashia attacks the vanguard. The she stands and attacks once more."

He intercepted the attack with Mason. Mason was leaving the field anyway due to Thavas's Stride skill so he made a good choice. My vanguard attack next. He used Marilyn to nullify the attack. My drive checks only got me a draw trigger. Both Saber attacked and got me another four cards. That left me with ten cards in my hand as I end my turn.

"All you do now is draw cards? You not even worth finishing with my ace! I stride Godly Speed, Flash Bruce! Next, I call Gloria and Silver Blaze. Now Blaze attacks with a boost from Gloria."

"No guard. Damage check, it a draw trigger. I draw a card."

He activated Gloria skill and draw one card. Following up is Bruce. I nullified it as I don't need to take another damage. He ended his turn.

"It's my final turn. I stride into Tidal-bore once more. Then I call Magnum and Max. Magnum, attack the vanguard!"

He stopped it. And the second time Magnum attacked too. But he didn't stop Tidal-bore. It's skill activated and I call Saber once more. I had two more attacks. Thavas retired Gloria, and left him with only the vanguard and five hand cards. It's going as planned.

"Ceh, you got me. But now it's my turn to counterattack! I stride Flash Bruce once more. I called Mason and Acrobat Verdi. Mason attacks!"

"No guard. It's another draw trigger. Guess my game's over. I relay the fight to Kazane."

"Wait.. What??!! I haven't attacked with my vanguard!"

"The rules say if a player reaches five damage, the attacking player immediately ends his/her turn. Then the next player begins his/her turn." the teacher told him the rules.

That's one grave mistake.

"Kazane, you're up next. Good luck." I said as I passed my hand cards to her.

"Ohh...okay. That is a big amount of hand cards to start with."

"Enjoy it as a bonus."

She drew another five cards before beginning her turn. In total, she had 18 cards now.

Raymon was shocked.

"So that's his plan all along. He was giving the next players a bigger card advantage." the guy who guided us to the hall smiled.

"I ride Lauris and stride into Olivia. Lauris's stride skill lets me draw one card and return Sustashia. Then I call Shizuku, Emilia and Kura. Kura skill lets me unflip two damage. Magnum attacks."

"Gr...I guard."

Magnum attacked again. Then Max attacked. Max skill exchanged Emilia and Max's places, giving Emilia a 2000 power bonus so she could also attacked the vanguard. That guy guarded everything. Seems like he betting on a heal trigger on the next attack.

"Olivia attacks! Her skill activates and I return Shizuku, Kura and Emilia. She gets an extra critical. Emilia skill is triggered and I draw another card."

She drive checked two critical triggers in a row, just in her first drive check? Wow, she's brutal.

"Dude, is she always like this? She is so high spirited yet calm. It's like she knows she could win the game!!"

"Yup, you could say it's her true nature."

So she is the girl fought at Japan once. I like her expression. She's like a calm water but within the water hides a merciless blade full of passion. She planned everything within seconds and launched her assaults, giving all she got. That's her style of fighthing.

Raymon lost and they switched members. A guy in spectacles walked up.

"Well well well, look who we have here. A beautiful maiden is about to face me. Even I have to get all serious for you and my team."

Err... Is he trying to flirt her?

"So it's my turn now. Raymon, you should leave me some cards too. I ride into Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo. Then stride, God of the blades, dance and cut a path to victory! Sword Deity of the Thunder Break, Takemikazuchi!"

The battlefield glowed and changed. It turned into a deity's hall. It so bright everyone had to closed their eyes for a while.

"Susanoo's skill. I draw one card and sent one card to the bottom of the deck. Then, Takemikazuchi's skill is activated. I draw another two cards. Then I call Hahiki and activate his skill to draw another card. Now I call Kuroikazuchi and Morningstar. With his skill, I soul charge and unflip one damage."

Kuroikazuchi attacked and his drew another card. Kazane stopped it. Takemikazuchi attacked next. It was nullified by a prefect guard from my deck.

"Wow, using up your comrade's resource already? Drive check, got a heal trigger. I heal one damage and pass my turn."

"I stand and draw. Stride to Olivia once more! Magnum returns and I draw. Then I call Kura, Shizuku, Spica and Riddhe. Shizuku's harmony lets me add a copy of Lauris to my hand. Kura's skill lets me unflip two damage."

Spica attacked first and switched Max with Shandi. Riddhe attacked next. He didn't stop both attacks. Guess he's going to pass his field to the next player.

"Olivia attacks! Her skill activates and I return all rear guards. Harmony Revolution!"

He didn't stop it too. His reached eight damage and they switched players.

The last player from their team stepped up. It's the guy who we met first at the school.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I'm William, leader of this school's Cardfight Club, TheAces. I liked that finalist's playstyle. But are you determined enough to overcome my challenge?" He said as he drew five more new cards.

"Hey, the name's Jullian. Remember that and stop calling me finalist!!" I corrected him.

"I stand and draw. Then I ride...Emperor of all kings! Show your tranny to the world! Ride! Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor!! Now, evolve to a new form and gain more strength! Stride Generation! Absolute Ruler, Gluttony Dogma!!"

Gaia's skill called Sacroblaze and Baby Camaro and gave them a skill. He called another Morningstar and activated both of their skills, unflipping two damage. He sent Darkrex to the bind zone, giving Camaro 3000 power.

"Kuroikazuchi attacks. His skill lets me draw one card."

"Next, Sacroblaze."

"Following up is Dogma! Dogma's Engorge activates and I retire all my rear guards. Then I get 10000 power and a skill. Camaro skill calls a Freezernyx. Camaro and Sacroblaze is revived due to the skills Gaia gave. This is Inferno Massacre!!'

Kazane nulified it. He checked two critical triggers.

"Dogma's skill unleashes!! I stand him back up!! Now Sacroblaze attack once more."

She stopped it. Then Dogma's attack was nulified again.

"Not bad..stopping all my attacks until now. But my turn is not finished yet, Dark Rex's Limit Break! I retire three rear guards and superior ride him from the bind zone, and Camaro calls another Freezernyx."

He attacked with his vanguard three times?!! That's crazy!! He is skillful for being able to pull off that maneuver.

Dark Rex attacked. Kazane stopped it too. So in total, she hasn't received any damage after being attacked for six times! She's impressive.

But she had lost a lot of hand cards. William has more hand cards that her now.

"I stand and draw. I stride Somni. I call Shizuku and Potpouri. Both of them are in Harmony. Then Potpouri attacks!"

"Guard."

"Ci, then Somni attacks."

"Its nulified. It's that the best you can do after using up Olivia?"

She passed her turn. Things are not looking good. William stride into Dogma once more and this time Kazane let every attack through. The game tied and Kazane switched with Adrian.

"Guess it's all up to me now huh…"

"My show next. Ride, Dragonic Blademaster. I stride to Mustafa. Next I call Magnum Assault and Aethonic. Mustafa skill give Magnum a skill. Magnum attacks!"

He guarded it. Magnum's next attack was stopped too. He was preventing the skill Mustafa gave from activating, to unflip one damage.

Mustafa attacked next. He nulified it again. Adrian's turn was over.

William didn't stride. He called more rear guards and attacked him directly. Gaia Emperor's Generation Break skill gave him an extra critical, so Adrian had to throw an amount of hand cards to completely stop it. He then passed his turn, with no rear guards left. Adrian had the disadvantage here. His Kagero's ability won't be able to shine if the opponents have no rear guards left.

"Nice move you pull to prevent me from triggering a wave a skills. But you're naive. I still have another winning image. Stride Generation! Snow Element, Blizza! I call Wyvern Tower and draw one card."

Magnum launched his attacks. He only had Blizza now.

"Blizza attacks! Skill activated! I flip one G-unit and for each G-unit in the G-zone, I get 5000 power, and there's 10, including my teammates's G-units. So the total attack power is 81000!!"

"No guard."

"Drive check...Got it! A critical trigger. All effects to my vanguard."

Now he needs to pull another critical trigger!!

"Second check...nothing."

"Final check...it's another critical trigger! All effects to my vanguard!!"

He got it!! We all cheered, except for their team.

"How...how did you pull this off??!! That's absurd!!" William scoffed.

He didn't get a heal trigger. The game's over, with our victory!!

"Well, I have my friend's support, and your team lacks teamwork."

"You told them, Adrian! Damn I'm proud of you!!"

Their team was strong, I had to admit. But they can't coordinate with each other. If this was an individual fight, we don't have any chances of winning them.

After that dragging battle, we had lunch and head back to our school. The members who joined this trip was the first members in our school's new club, the Cardfight Club.


	6. Chapter 5: An Interest of Mine

Kazane and Keiko were battling against each other. The fight was even fiery than we thought!

"Onee-chan, I'm not going easy on you!! Pia attacks!"

"Dream on defeating me, perfect guard!"

"Uh? My attack was stopped. Turn end."

"My turn now. Stride Generation!! Lauris's skill. I return Shizuku and draw a card. Then I call Shizuku, Spica, Kura, Potpouri, and Shandi. Shizuku's Harmony activates and I add a grade 3 to my hand. Potpouri is in Harmony too. Kura unflips two damage. Spica attacks!"

Kieko blocked it. She has three cards left! Potpouri goes next and was stopped too.

"Olivia attacks next! Harmony Revolution! I return Shizuku, Shandi, Spica and Kura. Then, I call Shizuku and Spica once more."

Keiko nulified it. She's in a big pinch now. If Kazane gets a trigger, she won't be able to stop Spica's attack!

"Triple drive. First check... It's not a trigger."

"Second check. I got a critical trigger. All effects to Spica. And last check, nope not a trigger."

"Spica attacks! Her skill lets me return Potpurri and call her out again."

She can't stop the attack and took two damage. The last damage wasn't a heal trigger. Kazane won!

Why are they both fighting for? It's for the positions in our club. We decided to held a mini tournament to decide who's in charge instead of voting, because it's too boring for all of us. I already lost in the first round to Adrian. He was constantly controlling my field, and made me drop a lot of hand cards to sustain myself in the game. Kazuha clashed with Kieko and Kieko emerged as the victor. Ivan fought Kazane. It was a close fight. Kazane saved herself from Vanargardr's assault through a heal trigger. That gave her chance to counterattack and took down Ivan. With three victors, they drew lots to see who will fight for the second finalist seat. It's Adrian and Kazane. With Bermuda's skill, Adrian was left with nothing to retire with. He had a big disadvantage which lead to his defeat. Then the last match was finished just now, with Kazane winning.

"So now Kazane's the president of the club! Congratulations!! Any words to say, president?" Ivan asked.

"Huh... Let's see... I promote Jullian as the Vice President."

"What??? Me??! No no no, there's better candidates than me, like Adrian!"

I pushed him out.

"Nope, you're the one who wanted to create this club. Be a man and take your responsibility. By the way, I'm not interested in these jobs."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Wait, I am seriouly taking this role? It will be a pain in the ass. But Adrian is right.

"Then how about Kieko? She's her sister, they will be able to work together fine."

"Oh? Now you're pushing such a heavy task onto a girl? Isn't this what we call a irresponsible man who never done his job? Guys like this piss me off."

Bad choice. She glared at me with a vicious and threatening look.

"Everyone, stop fighting…." The president tried to stop the quarrel, but she was too powerless, or she was ignored...

Guess I really have to take it. I'll have to avoid as many useless task as I can. It's too meddlesome.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Everyone settled down and we moved on. The treasurer is Ivan and the secretary is Kazuha.

After a while, we decided to dismiss and head home. Kazane and Kieko were walking home with me as usual. And as usual, it was awkward. I was already used to walk alone, and now there's two girls joining me? I don't even know where to start a conversation.

It was silence in the whole walk back home. No one was talking and there's no cars passing by the road too. When we reach our houses, we just said goodbye and shut the doors.

At evening, my job was over and I head to the grocery to pick up some food to eat. On my way home, I received a mail.

'Could you stop by my house for dinner? My mom insisted, please?'

As you can see, after I met Kazane's family, they sometimes invited me to have dinner with them. It's also so hard to turn them down as it would be rude.

'Fine I got it. Be there at 7. Please make this the last time?' I replied.

"Ding dong!"

The doorbell rang. Few moments later, Kazane opened the door and welcomed me. Woah, she's wearing an...apron? Somehow she looked like a caring sister you find in anime. I was flustered and my face went red.

"Huh? Jullian-san, are you sick?"

"O..oh!! I'm fine, I'm good. Excuse me."

We went in her house and I greeted her parents. Kieko's not here. Maybe she's in her room.

"Wow, I didn't know you can cook, that's awesome."

"That's right. She can cook, can clean and won't even say a word! She's the perfect housewife you could find out there!"

"Mom!! W.. What are you saying??!! Stop embarrassing me!!"

"I agree too. This kid is not ready to take any responsibility on her!!"

"Ehh... What??!"

Her father stood up and pointed at me. Is he angry? Or he's joking? I can't tell from this serious face he had.

Next, the parents burst into laughter. It was a joke after all.

We all had our dinner. Although this had happened several times, I still feel awkward around them.

"Say.. Jullian-kun? Why did you live alone? Aren't you supposed to live with your parents?' Kazane's mom asked.

"It's not a proud thing to say, but basically I had a fight with my family. They won't support my choice of decision of going to an arts school. Then, I found this school and made a deal with my parents. Our house is pretty far from here, so I'm living alone for now."

"Isn't it rough living alone?" Kazane asked.

"For the first few months, yeah. After that, I slowly got the hang around things and was used to it."

"Then... You should live with us! We still have an empty room and we could give you a lower rent fee."

"Ah! Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine now."

"What if you are sick? No one could take care you."

"No worries. I'm still going to school anyway. A small fever or cold won't stop me."

"No need to be so formal with us. We're neighbors after all, won't you agree, dear?"

"No objections here. I welcome you." The head of the family agreed.

"Or maybe we're not treating you well?" Kazane started giving me a worried look.

Don't ask that question!! That just make things worse!!

"Wait wait wait!! No that's not it... It's just that er...er.."

"No real reason to reject the offer right? Then just take it!" Keiko got ticked off and said something.

"Then it's decided!! You're moving in tomorrow!!"

"Huh??!"

The next day was Saturday. So that gave enough time to pack everything. I took a day off at the card shop to move in. Li was a bit upset since during weekends, the shop is packed. By noon, I was ready to move in. After a few hours, I was finally settled in.

The room is spacious than I thought. I used to think this room was occupied by one of the sisters but then they were actually sharing one room.

Someone is knocking the door.

"Come in."

Oh, it's Kazane.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine. Thank you for letting me stay here. There's even a bed too."

"No worries, the more the merrier right? That's what Mom said."

Kazane saw my table was scattered with sheets of paper. She tried to pick them up and arrange it.

"Ahh!!"

I quickly stop her.

"What's this?"

"Something you wouldn't want to see."

"Ehh...why?"

"Wait...actually, go for it. Maybe you could help."

She picked up the papers and read through them. What are those? Manga...drew by me.

She kept on reading silently, without saying a word.

"Jullian-san, did you do all this?"

I nodded.

"It's good. Just here, the dialogue's a little off. And also, a bit of grammar mistake here."

She kept on going, fixing my little mistakes one by one. She's good at this. Maybe I should ask her to help.

"Um, Kazane-san?"

"Yes?"

"Could you help me with my works? You could help me write a script and I draw it out. I know it's a bit too much to ask, but could you do it?"

"Me? Are you fine with someone like me?"

"Of course!! You're good at this, or I could just call you a genius!"

"You're flattering me. Okay, I'll help you."

She continued helping me fixing my work. Soon, it was done. My very first manga drew by myself, with the dialogue fixed by Kazane. She really helped out a lot.

"Say, why did you do this?"

"Er...first, for leisure. Second, to practice my drawing. Third, to join the manga competition held by a magazine company. Then, if we win, we could split the prize 50-50, okay?"

"I'm fine, keep it for your own use. And good luck, I know you can win it."

"Thanks."

"Dinner's ready!!" Haruka called.

Now that the whole draft has been finalised, I started inking. In this kind of situation, I can't focus. It's just so awkward. Kazane was right next to me the whole time. That eyes she's giving seemed like she was expecting something awesome.

"Um.. Kazane-san? Could you like... stop staring at me?"

"Ahh!! Sorry about that. I..it's just that I never see a manga been inked. Excuse me for now…" She left the room. Ai...I feel bad for chasing her out.

She went back to her room. Keiko was there, reading a book with headphones on.

"Oh, Onee-chan. Where did you go just now?"

"Julian-san's room. Why?"

"Whhat are you doing over there??"

"Don't think it the wrong way!! I just went there to...kinda hang out??"

"Whhat???"

Soon, the girls came to my room. Great, more accompany.

"Huh, your room is tidier than I thought."

"Well, sorry about that. I can't stand disordered things."

She fiddled through the pages I haven't worked on. She was silent for a while too. For a second, I was excited to see her reaction, but I need to speed up and concentrate on my work now.

"This must be written by both of you right?"

"You're right. How did you know?"

"Of course I know! Onee-chan has been…."

Kazane became flustered immediately and closed Kieko's mouth.

"She's just blurting out nonsense!! Don't mind her, ok??!"

Those two started fighting in my room. In the end, I had to drag one of them to each corner of the room. They are just like kids. Soon, Kazane explained. She was actually interested to become a novelist. She wrote different stories for Kieko and only for her since she was too ashamed to show it to anyone else. That how Kieko knew it was her work. That just sparked up an idea.

"Since I wanted to draw another one shot manga, wanna do one with me? I do the drawing and you write the script?"

She eyes were sparkling and immediately nodded.

I forgot to do my work again.

The next morning, Kazane was standing at the stage in school assembly. We were trying to recruit more members for the club by making an announcement. She was just standing there, trying to say something. I was with her at that time. I looked back at the others and they were pointing at me, signalling me to help.

Guess I had to do it.

"Um... Everyone? I need your attention for a while. I'm Jullian Fong, the Vice President for our new club, Cardfight Club. As the name suggest, we are a club about Cardfight!!Vanguard. I know there's a few students here who play it, so please join our club. We can create new activities and hang out. And, to join the club, you must be able to deem one of the current member's approval through a cardfight. That's all, thank you."

We both exited the stage.

"What's with that challenge?? You'll scare everyone away!!"

"I just want to make sure all members are really interested in our activities and the game itself."

"I agree. Hpm, for once you do come up with a good idea."

Wow, Kazuha agreed. That's the first time she agreed anything I said.

After school, we were waiting at the school cafeteria. Some people appeared and the number kept on growing. Woah, we were getting more attention than we thought. Time to go to work.


	7. Chapter 6: Regionals, Here We Come!

"Time to finish this up! With a boost from Tatics Sailor, Thavas attacks! Generation Break skill activates. Thavas gains an extra critical and you can't block the attack with grade 0 units."

With that, another student was defeated by me. Not to brag, none of the players I faced was giving me a hard time. The students here aren't really playing the game competitively but more casually, just like me.

There are some promising members for tournament events too. For example, there's Layla, a second year students who uses a Great Nature deck centred around Big Belly. She strong enough to defeat Ivan by constantly putting up powerful attacks and gaining defence at the end of her turns.

Besides that, Ming Ho who plays Nova Grapplers is an experienced fighter. He joined several tournaments before and even made it to the semi-finals in last year's Nationals. His Raizer deck focuses on defeating players by restanding the vanguard multiple times using Cat Butler's skill.

And lastly, there's Wayne. He uses a Narukami deck that plays around the Brawlers sub clan. Brawlers have special skills to attack multiple units in an attack and gain bonuses from that. He's a third year student, and I knew him quite a while ago since he's a regular at the card shop.

As the students were waiting to challenge one of us, they are getting to know other students. Some of them even cardfighted with each other. This game is sure quite interesting. Being able to connect with someone else through a game, being acquainted to them, then becoming friends or rivals. This is one of the reasons why I like this game.

After about one hour, the six of us finally completed facing off each student that showed up. Not all of them stayed with us until the end and left. Guess they weren't interested in the end.

"Well... First, thank you so much for coming today! I hope everyone had fun and enjoyed their time here."

I gave a small clap as an appreciation.

"Then, everyone who stayed here is a member of the Cardfight Club. As the president of the club, I welcome you all!"

Everyone clapped and some cheered. Glad to see the club was advancing smoothly. And also, Kazane wasn't freaking out the whole time. She kept her composure this time.

We moved on by introducing the rest of the members. We didn't not forget to introduced our advisor teacher too. She's still ashamed by the fact she plays the game as well, but in contrary, the new members were amazed by that fact and liked her as our advisor. I do hope that response moved Ms. Marialle's heart and to be more opened to the game.

"Ah, before we dismiss for the day, I would like to make an announcement. Our school has entered the High School Regionals tournament and we'll send two teams to represent the school. Each team is comprised of three members." Kazane spoke.

"Therefore, in our next meet, we'll be picking six members to join the tournament. So now, our first meet is over. Thank you for coming and I hope to see you next time!" She continued. After that, everyone started to leave.

"So, what's the point of fighting those who came of you're just going to accept them as members? We could save some time here." Adrian asked.

"Sorry I made everyone to do this. You guys must be tired. But I did it to see each member's will and determination. A cardfight could reflect to one's everything." Kazane explained.

"That statement is quite interesting.." I said.

"Wait isn't this Jullian's idea?" Ivan asked.

"Huh? It was her idea all along to do this. I agreed with it and I was just being her messenger." I answered.

"Good job everyone, you have just established such a great club to our school. I don't regret being your advisor anymore, and thank you for reigniting my passion for the game." Ms. Marialle said. We were happy to have her as our advisor. It was her who got the permission for us to enter the tournament. The teacher left and eventually, the six of us left too.

"Hey, see you in one of the seats to the tournament!" Ivan said to me.

"Heh, don't you lose to anyone except for me." I replied.

As we walked to the school gate, I saw Kazuha behind us by a short distance. Out of curiosity, I went to her.

"Hey, you came to the meet. Thank you for coming."

"I lost to you and I just came to fulfil your request." she scoffed.

"So you're not joining us after this?"

"What if I said yes? Are you going to beg for it?" She leered.

"E… I won't beg, since you won't be leaving right? Why would you want to leave when you enjoyed your time at the club?"

Her eyes opened wide after listening to those words and answered:

"When did I enjoyed being in that rowdy club? It's too noisy and chaotic."

"I saw you smiling during your fights and you looked excited and having fun in it. What's the harm of joining it?"

"Ceh, stalker. Shut up now or else I'll quit."

She dashed to the gates quickly and left. Soon, Kazane and Kieko joined me.

"You got into a fight with her?" Kazane asked.

"Haha, it's nothing that serious."

"Who cares? It's his problem for getting into a fight with his lover." Kieko scoffed.

"L..lover?!! I'm not in love with her and we're not lovers or anything!!" My face turned red as I waved my hands denying it.

"But, you two always looked close to each other. And you're the one who brought her into the club." Kazane said.

"I knew her from the card shop and asked end to joined the club, that's all, nothing else. I never talked to her until the last few days."

"Oh, so now you're interested in her?" Kieko gave a cunning look.

"No!!"

When we came back, Haruka asked why we were late coming back home. Kazane then revealed that we joined a club and we were staying back for club activities.

"Wow, Kazane is the president of Cardfight Club? We should celebrate it tonight!"

"There's no need for that, Mom!" Kazane rejected.

"Why?!" Haruka booed. I just laughed at their actions. What a happy family.

At night, Haruka asked if I had a phone. I nodded in response.

"Then, can you tell me your phone number? It's better to have a way to contact you just in case." Haruka-san gave her reason.

"Oh okay. I'll do that later." I gave a response and continued eating. Haruka-san made udon noodles today. And it's extremely delicious. The springy noodles with the powerful taste of broth is just heavenly!!

"Uh... Can you give me your number too?" Kazane asked.

"Hmph? Oh, sure."

"Wow, Kazane is asking for a boy's phone number herself! Our daughter has grown, isn't it?" Haruka cheered in joy. Is it really something worth celebrating? Haruka is really full of uncommon ideas.

"You are really something, boy. Kazane sure has changed a lot since she met you, she even wants your phone number. I'm impressed."

"You're just imagining things, Asahi-san. She did that so its easier to contact me right?" I turned my head to Kazane. Oh I forgot to mention, Kazane's father's name is Asahi Takahashi. Sometimes it's just hard to avoid missing any small details huh...

"Um..Jullian-san is correct!!" Kazane jumped up and agreed.

"Contact you? She just in the next room to you. Can't she walk to your room or called you over if she wanted to say something?" Kieko said. That actually make sense.

"So, that means Kazane-chan has her own intentions huh…" Haruka grinned.

"You got it wrong!! It's just in case of emergencies only!!" Kazane's face turned red.

"Oh, so I'm only called for emergencies only... That's sad huh…" I sulked a little. I actually have very less contact numbers recorded in my phone like my parents and close friend's number. In fact, she the first girl who asked for my number. I guess I can be excited about this a little?

Kazane goes on denying my statement and the conversation goes on. It's quite a lively atmosphere here compared to my previous time living alone.

After I done eating, I wrote my number on a piece of paper and left it on the table. Then, I entered my room.

"Jullian-kun shut himself in his room again. Is he still not opened to us?" Haruka sounded worried.

"No, a boy in his adolescence needs his own time as well.." Asahi commented.

"Yeah.. Like watching ero magazine or something…" Kieko retorted.

"Hii!! Jullian-san won't do such things right??!" Kazane was shocked after hearing Kieko's statement.

She decided to find out the truth. Kazane slowly walked up to my room's door while everyone was looking at her.

"Why's everyone staring at me?" She asked.

They signalled her to knock my door by pointing at the door.

"Why I have to do this?!!" She wailed in embarrassment.

I overheard her crying and opened the door.

'What's going on?" I asked.

"Ah!... It's nothing!" She backed down and shook her head.

Kieko took the chance and slipped into my room. Kazane saw that and called out to her while rushing into my room too.

"Woi!! What are you guys doing? A comedy skit?" I'm getting even more confused.

Kieko looked around my room and flipped through a few books. After that, she let out an depressing sigh.

"It's no fun. He doesn't have any of those…" She sounded sad.

Eventually Kazane coughed up everything that happened after I went back to my room. After hearing all that, I immediately denied Kieko's thoughts. Why would I do that?

Soon, everyone was disappointed after hearing my answer and went back to their own business.

I continued my work. I was looking up on who we might be facing in the Regionals. Seems like not too many big shots will be showing up at our Regionals.

I also checked out the clans that got supported recently in the latest booster set. Shadow Paladins got a new G-unit, Supremacy Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon which helped the clan to gain card advantage during the early game. Besides that, the new Angel Feather cards are good in defending against powerful attacks. That might be a problem to deal with since my deck focuses on multiple small attacks to chip away my opponent's hand cards.

The next club meet we have was five days later. We had a Swiss format tournament to determine the six members to represent the school for Regionals. In my first match, I was up against a Pale Moon player. It's a Silver Thorn deck revolving around Luquier to superior call powerful units during battle and instantly fill the board. Combined with Upright Lion who gains power each time you call a unit from the soul, it is one deathly combo to push damage onto his opponents. I had to waste several attacks to take out Upright Lion but the game overall was pretty much in my favour. I won the first match.

My second match was up against Kieko. She's one dangerous opponent. I had to constantly retire her rear guards to prevent them gaining crazy power ups. Her deck has multiple draw triggers which bolstered her hand cards for defence, but with High Tide Sniper, I quickly depleted her hand cards, finishing the game after I used up four G-units.

"It's bitter to see you're better than me and my sister.." She grunted.

"Haha, try again next time. See you in the Regionals!" I said.

"I'll still see you at home!!" She got grumpy and raised her voice. Those words could misunderstand people!! Luckily no one heard her.

After three more rounds, the players left drop down to eight people left. I won all of my matches so far, so it's quite safe for me even I lose my last round. My last round was up against Kazuha. She was fired up during the match and was ready to defeat me anytime to get her revenge. She was more aggressive early game and I suffered several damage. Then, I tried to counterattack and rebuild my defences. The game dragged on quite long. We were both on equal ground when it comes to offence and defence aspects. But I had a fatal weakness. I drew too many cards in one turn, resulting a win for Kazuha because I decked out.

Nonetheless, I still won a seat to the Regionals, along with Kazane, Keiko, Adrian, Ivan and Kazuha. We decided have all the guys form a team while all the girls form the other team. With this, we're settled for Regionals!


	8. Chapter 7: The High School Regionals

Here we are, standing with a crowd of people readying to give their best to earn a place in the Nationals. Seriously, I would never expect so many high schoolers to show up in a place together, to play Vanguard. I always thought the community that plays Vanguard in our country's is almost as small as Pluto compared to other planets. Oh well, this is bad for me. I'm getting cold feet again just from knowing I'll be competing against this many players in such an event. How does the Nationals look like I wonder?

Before we head over to Regionals... Everyone gathered in front of the school gate, sending us off.

"Good luck everyone! Make the school proud!" One of them cheered.

"Oh yeah, thanks everyone." I responded politely.

Then I realised they weren't paying attention to me. They were waving at Adrian and Ivan.. That ticked me a little. I can feel a fire burning on my head.

"Kazane!! Kazane!! Fight!! Show them who's the strongest!!" A group of them were cheering on her. Those guys were defeated by her in our first meeting and idolised her since then probably.

Guess I'll just hide in the van. As I stepped into the van, Kazuha was already there, sitting in a seat quietly while staring at the window.

"Oh, you're already here? A good day to you…" I greeted her awkwardly.

"Good morning." she greeted back in a soft voice.

She greeted me back? Wow, I guess that put out the fire on my head and made me happy.

"Stop grinning over there, it's creepy." she scoffed.

About an hour later, we reached the hall where the tournament was held. Damn... It's gigantic!! And it's packed with people whether they are spectators or competitors.

"Phew!! Finally...we..got...the forms! Everyone please write your details and your deck list in these forms." Ms. Marialle panting heavily as she handed out the papers to each of us. Kazane was exhausted too since she went with the teacher to the register. As they were passing the papers, Ms. Marialle accidentally tipped over Kazane's hand and that made her drop her papers.

"Ahh! Sorry, Kazane!!"

"No no, I'm sorry too teacher!"

Looks like it's a hard time over there huh... And this two actually get along quite well. I can say that their personalities are quite similar in a way..

"What? We have to write a deck list of our cards? I'm not that familiar with my card's names.." Kazuha was shocked when she saw that. To be honest that fact shocked both the Takahashi sisters too. The girls actually has no experience in joining a big scale tournament like this.

Well good for both of the sisters because they can read the Japanese on the cards while Kazuha has no idea whatsoever about her cards.

"Oh great.. This isn't good." Ivan commented.

"My Internet in my phone is too slow to load the page..' Adrian was tying to look up for the names in the Interenet but it backfired.

"Fine. I'll help you. I can read the cards." I gave her a thumbs up.

Thank me for taking Japanese lessons!! I'm glad I was able to use this knowledge in a time like this.

"Then.. Thank you for your help." she blushed a little as she thanked me.

We filled our papers and hand it back to the the ones in charge. Next we were seated in a table to wait for every team to settle in. We took this time and trained a while.

At about fifteen minutes later, someone stood on the stage and held a microphone.

"So, a good day to everyone! How are you feeling? Give me a hooray!" He said enthusiastically.

"Hooray…" A dull reply came in the hall.

"Ahahaha.. Anyway, welcome to the High School Regionals!! The top two winners of this tournament will win a free trip to the Nationals going on three weeks from now on. This is a team based tournament, as long as a team wins two fights, they will proceed. For those who lost, don't worry. You're still not out of the tournament as the tournament will use points to determine the victor. Climb up to the top and emerge as a victor by relying on your skills and luck!! Now then, stand up, Vanguard!!"

The emcee announced the beginning of the tournament. Everyone gave a strong applause as a response. How spirited these fighters are? Or should I say.. How confident they are? Those smiles they're wearing shows no fear at all. I wish I was like them...

"So we'll be heading to our tables now. Good luck to you all!" Ivan said to the other team. I wished them good luck too and we went ahead to our first match.

I was up against... An Aqua Force player??! Yikes, that's a crazy way to start my day. His play style was more aggressive than mine since he uses critical triggers instead of stand triggers like me and he filled up his board early in the game to push more damage onto me. I was having a hard time to deal with his multiple waves of attacks.

When I rode a grade 3, I wasn't able to stride since my opponent didn't have a grade 3 vanguard yet. He was doing it purposely so he could use a grade 4 first and gain more advantage. He knew that my deck has many units with the Generation Break(GB) ability, which can only be activated when I have a G-unit faced up on my field. As long as I cannot stride, I can't pull out any powerful plays.

"Hah, a weakling like you even dare to join the Regionals? I must compliment you for your bravery, but I'm going to win this match!!" He said that as he started his turn.

First, he played Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Lambros as his vanguard. He's already using that unit on his first stride? It's not a bad move, but he can't fully utilise that unit's skill if he does that. Next, he set his field up by having Diamantes and High Tide Sniper on his right column, Tidal Assault and Kelpie Rider, Nicky on his left column and Battle Siren, Sustashia behind his vanguard. Then, he moved on to his battle phase.

Diamantes attacked the vanguard first. I intercepted the attack with one of my rear guards. After that battle, Diamantes' skill activates since it was the first battle, allowing Diamantes to swap places with High Tide Sniper in the back.

Then, Tidal Assault attacked and retired my other rear guard.

High Tide Sniper attacked next and with it's GB1 skill. Whenever it attacks, if it's the thrid battle or more, you can soul blast 1 and it gains another 10000 power until the end of the battle. I guarded that attack.

After that, Lambros attacked, and it's skill made all his front row rear guards stand again. I was a unable to guard that attack. He got a critical trigger from his drive check and put me to six damage. He won the game.

When Adrian and Ivan came back from their games, I apologised for my lost.

"What's the problem? We both won our matches, we still won." Adrian gloated.

"That's true, but could you be less harsher?" I chuckled.

Luckily I have them as my teammates. The girls team won their first match too.

Thirty minutes passed and we were assigned to our second match. Our opponents were from Kingston High School, a school next to our town. The school doesn't have any good reputation, and there's no bad or good rumours about the team. Even so, they still possessed a strong threat to us first timers joining the Regionals.

I was up against a Narukami player. I'm in a total disadvantage here with that clan's ability to retire my rear guards and gain power ups from it. To my luck, I was going second, giving me the option to stride first. My opponent is using a Vanquisher deck, so the explosive play style won't be activated until he plays a grade 4.

"My turn. Stand and draw, then ride The One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas!" I told my actions to my opponent. It good to let them know what are your actions so they won't misunderstood or misplays won't occur easily.

"Follow up, I stride Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Lambros!" I continued.

Now I have Lambros in my deck. I got a pair of that card through a deal in the card shop. Li sold it to me at a cheaper price since he wasn't able to sell it out for a long time. He was blaming me for scaring away all the Aqua Force players in our area. Since I only have a pair of it, I have to be aware the timing of using it to it's full potential.

"Isn't great to have the advantage to stride first? But after this it's my turn to do the same." he smirked.

What he says is true. I'm in a bad shape next turn. He had two damage and I have three, he has seven cards in hand and an intercept. I decided to test my luck.

I called two High Tide Snipers to the front row rear guards and called another Andrei at the back. I activate both Andrei's skills and gave both Snipers each the ability to stand after battle. Finally, I called Sustashia behind the vanguard and Battle Siren, Malika behind High Tide Sniper. I activated Malika's skill by putting it to the soul to give my left Sniper additional 3000 power. Now I'm out of cards in my hand so there's no way for me to survive the next turn. I moved on to my battle phase.

First, Sustashia attacked from the back row, targeting his intercept. He let the attack through and his rear guard was retired.

Next, the High Tide Sniper on the left column attacked the vanguard. It had a power boost from Malika so it had enough power to attack the vanguard. Too bad it was blocked. After the attack, Sniper restands from the skill Andrei gave.

The right column Sniper attacked twice consecutively. During both of the attacks, I activated High Tide Sniper's skill, giving it an extra 10000 power boost. The first attack was guarded by my opponent but the second attack went through and dealt one damage. During the fourth attack, Thavas's stride skill retired my opponent's starter.

The left column Sniper attacked again, and it dealt one damage. My vanguard attacked next, but it was nullified by a perfect guard. Lambros' skill restand both my High Tide Snipers again. I was using the same technique as my first opponent. I revealed a stand and heal trigger from my drive checks, giving my right Sniper 5000 power and Sustashia stood back up with another 5000 power bonus.

Both of High Tide Snipers attacked and one of it went through, putting my opponent at five damage. I already used up all my cards in the soul because I was constantly activating High Tide Sniper's skill. I send Malika to the soul so I could use High Tide Sniper's skill multiple times, forcing more cards out from his hand. Lastly, I still have Sustashia's attack. Without any hand cards left, he can't block this attack! The only thing to save him now is a heal trigger.

"D..damage check... It's not a trigger." he sighed as admitted his defeat.

I won!! It's my first win in High School Regionals. I got more excited for the tournament now.

"Vanargardr attacks! Skill activated! I soul blast six cards and flip a copy of Vanargardr in the G Zone. This lets me check the top four cards of the deck and rearrange it's order before I drive check. Then, both Hati's skill will activate, giving each of them 1000 power for each card I soul blast, totaling a 6000 power boost. Jourmungand has the same skill too." Ivan declared his attack.

"Of course I'll nullify the attack!" His opponent took countermeasures.

"Now.. I check the top four cards on my deck…" Ivan looked at the cards and rearrange it. He left a smile as he send the top three cards on top of the deck while the last one was send to the bottom.

"Triple drive! I'll give each critical trigger's effect to Jourmungand and Gleipnir. The last trigger will restand Gleipnir and gives it 5000 power." he said and revealed all his drive checks. It was exactly what he said, two criticals and a stand trigger.

After his vanguard's attacks, both of his rear guards were still standing, ready for more attacks. With Gleipnir at 32000 power and Jourmungand at 33000 power, the opponent failed to block against both attacks and was defeated.

As expected from Ivan. He never leaves the game without a good setup. He has both good offence and defence power to steadily carve his way to his victory.

As for the girls team, they were doing well too. Kazane as usual, turns into another person when it comes to cardfights.

"It's my turn now. He already used up three of his perfect guards and he drive checked the last perfect guard during his turn. With six cards in hand and five damage, I think he couldn't hold out much longer." Kazane recalled back what her opponent had before she started her turn.

She stride into Legend of the Glass Shoe, Amoris. Using it's skill, she returned Ideal Walking Waether, Emilia and Duo Clear Parasol, Kura back to her hand. Emilia's skill was triggered and she gains another card in her hand at a cost of one counter blast. She didn't forgot to use Lauris's stride skill and returned Shizuku back to her hand. She has an empty field now, ready to set up another powerful formation.

Moving on, she called Superb New Student, Shizuku and Admired Sparkle, Spica to the right column. Shizuku's Harmony skill activated, letting Kazane to look at the top five cards of her deck to search for a grade 3, further more thinning the deck to increase the chances of getting a trigger. She then filled the left column with Emilia and Talent of Perseverance, Shandee. She called Kura behind her vanguard and activated her skill by soul blast two to unflip two damage.

"Then, I'll finish the game now! Emilia attacks the rear guard." she declared her first attack.

The opponent's rear guard was retired. Following up was Spica's attack and it's skill returned Emilia back to her hand and superior calling another Spica to the left column, while giving the new Spica another 3000 power. Next, her vanguard attacked. As expected, the attack was nullified by a perfect guard. But, her drive checks were a game changer. She revealed two critical triggers. All of the trigger effects were given to the standing Spica. Finally, her remaining Spica attacked and her opponent wasn't able to block it. The game ended with Kazane's victory.

Another match went on and we won all three games. The girls team had the same result too. Soon, it was noon. The emcee gathered all teams and announced that we will be taking a break now for lunch and the tournament will resume after two hours.

So we decided to have both of our teams to meet up. Kazane gave me a call.

"Hello? Is this Jullian?" She asked through the phone timidly.

I cleared my throat, and roughen my voice.

"Erhpm.. May I know who is this miss calling?" I replied in a deep voice.

"Hii!! Um.. I'm Kazane. Are you Jullian?" She freaked out.

"Ohh.. I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong number." I continued my act.

"I see. Sorry to bother you." she apologised.

"Ok, enough of jokes. I'm Jullian. Did you seriously thought I was someone else?" I returned to my normal voice and revealed the truth.

"So you are really Jullian!! I thought I got the wrong number or you gave me a wrong number.." She sounded grumpy over the phone.

"Hahaha... Sorry." I chuckled.

After a while, we decided to meet up at the entrance of the hall.

At the end of the day, sixteen schools with the highest points will be picked to move on to the second day where the winner will be determined. How do you determine the points each teams as taken? Even I don't know.

"Huh? You didn't know we're using points? For each fight you win in one round, you'll get one point. But if a team wins all three fights, they'll get five points instead. Since we have two teams, our points from each team will be sum up and divided in half to determine our placings at the end of the day." Adrian explained.

"Oh.. I get it now. So how many points did your team get?" I asked Kazane.

"15. How about your team?" She replied.

"12... Because someone lost during his first game." Ivan gave me looks.

"15?!! That means you all won every match without anyone losing? Awesome... You guys are too good…" I was in total shocked after hearing her answer.

If everyone is this strong, we should have no problems advancing to the second day right?

I think I spoke a little too soon...


End file.
